Sugar Princess
by magic-reeni
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but I'm going to give it a shot anyway. I promise it's a lot better than it sounds. Rini & the gang meet up with some old & new friends & turns out that she has this new power & the scouts need to protect her from old & new ene
1. The New Reeni and some New Allies

The New Reeni and Some New Allies  
  
It started out as any regular day in Serena's house, Lita was busy in the kitchen, Mina and Rae were playing chess, Amy was busy reading War and Peace for the third time, Darien was with Serena in the bedroom talking, and Reeni, who wasn't trying to disturb them for once, was in her room, looking extremely upset about something.  
  
Darien and Serena walked in and were about to tell her cookies were up when they noticed this.  
  
"What's the matter, Reeni," asked Darien, "You look upset about something."  
  
Reeni looked up and shook her head, then walked out of the room with a fake smile on. Darien and Serena walked out and noticed she had a cookie right up to her mouth but she never took a bite. After about five minutes of watching her, Serena took the cookie from her and set it back down on the plate.  
  
"Now I know something is wrong," explained Serena, "and I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what it is."  
  
Reeni looked up surprised and shook her head once more, "Nothing's wrong, Serena, why would you think that?"  
  
Serena looked at her surprised, "Why wouldn't I? You've been sitting in the same spot all day, not saying anything and you just look really down about something, "  
  
Reeni looked from Serena to Darien to everyone else, they were all nodding in agreement.  
  
Reeni looked uneasy for a minute, she didn't want to tell them the truth and make them worry, she was Sailor Mini Moon, she couldn't be worried about that sort of thing, she then looked up and lied, "I just have a lot on my mind, with that report do next week and I'm still thinking of what to write about, that's all," with that she got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going," Mina asked.  
  
Reeni turned and replied, "The Park, I think all I need is a little fresh air, to concentrate a little. " She then turned and walked out the door, leaving everyone else very confused.  
  
"I think she lied," explained Rae, "she didn't sound real sure of where she was going or about the report thing."  
  
"Yeah didn't she say she finished the report last week and she wrote about her favorite sport," asked Darien.  
  
Serena then looked at him then at the door and frowned, "I think you're right, you guys, she's just been too quiet lately."  
  
Reeni, who was walking through the town, looked up, "I can't believe I just did that," Reeni thought inside her head, "I can't believe I just lied to everybody in that room. I'm sure that they would've understood if I told them that I missed all my friends from the future."  
  
Reeni bumped into something and fell to the ground, she looked up and ran into, "PARAROO!" She jumped up and hugged him until she almost knocked the breath out of him, then she finally let go.  
  
"Hey Reeni, are you okay, I had the day off today and I thought I should come and spend the day with you."  
  
Reeni smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm okay," then thought for a minute and then looked down.  
  
"Are you sure your okay, Reeni, you're dreams, they've been kind of, you know, sad lately, I'm really worried."  
  
Reeni looked up and asked Pararoo if she could tell him something really important. They went to the park and sat down on a bench far away from the other people so they wouldn't overhear. After an hour or so she finally finished explaining to Pararoo about everything, her being from the future, the lying, and her friends.  
  
Pararoo seemed kind of surprised but then calmed down and asked why she didn't just tell them, ".Because I didn't want to make them worry," explained Reeni, "how do you tell them something like that." Then Reeni started to cry into her hands and it took a while before Pararoo could calm her again. Pararoo then suggested that they go back to the house and tell everybody everything.  
  
Reeni looked up and thought a while then nodded, "Would you help me?"  
  
Pararoo nodded and smiled, "Of course, you helped me and I still need to repay you for that."  
  
With that they got up and walked back to the house. When they got back to the house it was completely empty.  
  
"That's weird. They were here when I left."  
  
When Pararoo went into the kitchen he saw something on the refrigerator and he went to go look at it, it was a note to Reeni from Serena. "Reeni! In the kitchen, there's a note for you, it's from Serena."  
  
Reeni ran into the kitchen and grabbed the note from the magnet holding it up almost ripping it in two and started to read it, her face getting more worried with every word.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
Reeni then remembered that Pararoo was there and she looked up, "There's been an attack at Main Street. Oh man, I bet they need me. It's sounds really dangerous."  
  
"If it sounds dangerous, then why do you need to go?" "Because, it's my duty as a Sailor Scout, Pararoo. I have to go." With that she transformed and was running out the door, Pararoo following closely.  
  
She skidded to a halt and saw the others, trying desperately to stop an evil villain, terrorizing the city. Reeni started to get worried, "I should've been here."  
  
"Don't worry about that now, Reeni. You're here now and it's better late then never, right?"  
  
Reeni looked at him for a minute, smiled, then nodded, "You're right, Pararoo. Now stand back and watch me work." Pararoo then went for cover. "Mini Moon Tiara Magic!" It cut through the cords binding the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask and flew back into her hand.  
  
"Who are you," screamed the evil villain, Striped Macrons.  
  
"I stand for love and justice! I bring peace to people and wipe out the evil and that means you. My name is Sailor Mini Moon, and I believe those are my friends you have there. Release them or experience true Sailor Power."  
  
The Striped Macrons laughed harder then he'd ever laughed before, "I thought I was having fun pushing these wimps around, but I see that you're more stubborn then these losers are. So you're part of the Sailor Scouts Team, are you? Don't make me laugh, you're nothing but a mere child."  
  
Mini Moon stepped back, "How dare you insult me like that." She jumped from building to building until she reached the street.  
  
"Mini Moon, run, get out of here," yelled Sailor Mars.  
  
"He sucks up your energy and uses it against you, run," yelled Sailor Venus. "Mini Moon, get out of here, you can't do this without help, run find the outer scouts, they'll protect you," ordered Sailor Moon.  
  
"No, I let you down once I refuse to lose this time," called out Mini Moon.  
  
"It's too dangerous, you'll die, you're power isn't strong enough to take him on alone," warned Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Mini Moon then stepped back, "But.I. I can help, if you just.gave me the chance. I know. I know I.I can beat him.if.you just.gave me the chance! Please, I want to help, I need to help."  
  
"No, get out before you become a target, we'll be fine," warned Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Then, suddenly, a soft voice sounded, a familiar one to Reeni, a soft and gentle, almost like it was singing, "Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone, and those hurting them shall fall to." the voice changed from singing to yelling, calling out to the evil villain, ".the one the only, Sailor Mini Mercury," then a small glittering blue figure jumped from the opposite building Mini Moon was on, "and for once, Mini Moon isn't alone, not anymore you psycho!"  
  
Mini Moon couldn't believe what she was seeing, it couldn't be who she thought it was but there was no time to worry about that because her friends and family were in life threatening danger.  
  
"That's right, there's more and we'll keep fighting to the death. Mini Moon is an example to us all, and what she says is true." then, like Mini Mercury, only green, a glittering green figure came off the building next to Mini Mercury.  
  
"Mini Jupiter, I presume," asked Mini Moon.  
  
She nodded, "That's right, Mini Jupiter, that's me," she explained smiling and then turning back to the evil terrorist.  
  
".We refuse to lose, and that's not just anytime we like, it means every time we do something, for example, fighting you," finished a glittering orange figure jumping from the other building next to Mini Mercury. "I'm Sailor Mini Venus, and Mini Moon is right, let our friends go."  
  
"Or face the consequences of all of us," said Sailor Mini Mars walking out of the shadows of the building right behind all of the others. "Mini Mars Flame Sniper Twist," called out Sailor Mini Mars.  
  
"Mini Jupiter Thunder Attack," charged Sailor Mini Jupiter.  
  
"Mini Venus, Love and Beauty Sharp Cut," launched Sailor Mini Venus.  
  
Mini Moon didn't know what to do, she was kind of scared about who these people really were, could they truly be her friends, it was impossible though, she left them, in the future.  
  
"Mini Mercury Illusion Freeze," called out Sailor Mini Mercury.  
  
Then Mini Moon got her nerve back, her friends or not, they were on her side, then she launched her attack, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
Then the villain got knocked out and the Mini Sailor Scouts ran to help the others, they pulled them out of range of any other attacks. Mini Moon looked from her friends to the Mini Scouts, they needed her more right now so she left her family and friends' sides and joined the others.  
  
"Mini Moon? Reeni? What are you doing? How do you know these people? Have you known about these people all along," asked Sailor Moon.  
  
Mini Moon ignored the question for even she didn't know the answer; she had just met these people the same time everyone else there did. "No time for questions or answers, Sailor Moon, there's a job to finish and they need my help. Let's just say I know I can trust them, you can all trust them."  
  
They all launched a team attack and blew the evil Striped Macrons to bits and farther, when the smoke cleared there were nothing but the remnants of the buildings they had scathed accidentally.  
  
"Oopsies! Hehehe, I think we need to work on our aim a little more, don't you think, Mini Moon," asked Mini Mercury.  
  
"Um, yes, I do. But one question."  
  
"Shoot, you can ask us anything," replied Mini Mars.  
  
"How do you know who I am," asked Reeni, who had just transformed back from Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"HELLO! Have you really been gone that long, Reeni? You don't even remember your own pals," Mini Venus asked with serious shock in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't be. who I.think.you are, Can you? It's impossible. I left you, so long ago," Reeni started to cry but fought hard to keep the tears in.  
  
The others looked from one to the other and then all eyes on Reeni, the others transformed too.  
  
Lita piped up, "Reeni, what are you talking about? Do you truly know these kids?"  
  
"Of course she knows us," Mini Jupiter jumped up, "and I have a very interesting feeling we all know you, right guys?"  
  
They all nodded and transformed too. Reeni wiped her eyes, looked up and blinked; she rubbed her eyes harder to make sure she wasn't seeing things then cried out,  
  
"I don't believe this, it can't be true. Cassia, Laura, Marie, Star! Can it really be you?"  
  
"Of course it's us you bonehead."  
  
"We missed you so much we decided to come and see and stay with you, boy you don't look like you've changed a bit," joked Sailor Mini Jupiter.  
  
They all transformed back too. "I think I better introduce you to my friends," explained Reeni.  
  
"Lita, this is your future daughter, Marie. Mina, this is yours, Laura. Amy, your daughter is Cassia. Rae, last and far from least, your daughter, Star."  
  
"I don't believe this," explained Mina.  
  
"Neither do I, you guys, you were completely great together, even you Reeni, and you didn't even know who they were at first."  
  
Reeni started to blush, "Oh yeah, and this is my mom, Serena, and my dad, Darien, don't they look a lot different from what you remember them to be like in the future?" They all nodded.  
  
"Come to think of it Reeni, you've never talked to us about the future, you've never said anything about it," explained Darien.  
  
"Yeah, you just showed up here and you told us where you came from and all that but you've never told us what it's like," replied Serena.  
  
The kids all looked real uneasy for a minute and then looked down.  
  
Then Star looked up first, "It's one of the rules of traveling to the past."  
  
".We can't tell you a thing or we'll go back immediately and the entire future will be destroyed." continued Marie.  
  
".You don't know how dangerous it can be for all of you." Laura warned.  
  
".We take an oath right before we come here and it states we can't tell you a single thing." Cassia started.  
  
".And it also states that we can't even tell you what your hair style is or if you die your hair, or even if you don't exist in the future we know of. That's why and why I will be continually not tell you anything because I don't want to leave all of you, not now not ever," finished Reeni, "I'd miss the you now even if I saw you everyday in the future."  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight," replied Amy, "You can tell us only a little bit of our future but only certain things, not everything. Stuff like what are job is, stuff like that, but you can tell us other things like how you got here, stuff like that, am I right?"  
  
They all nodded. Then, Reeni turned and said, "It's so great to see you guys again, I've missed you so much."  
  
"We thought we'd never see you again, Reeni," replied Star, "we missed you so much when you left."  
  
"After a while we just had to see you again," finished Marie.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, guess what, Serena," remembered Reeni.  
  
"What," asked Serena and everyone else at the same time.  
  
"Guess whose back for the day. It's Pararoo!"  
  
Everyone stepped back, "Really? That's great, Reeni. See? We told you he'd be back, and you were worried you'd never see him again."  
  
Reeni blushed and smiled, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to him, he's really cool."  
  
They all ran out of the house and headed for the park.  
  
"Well, she certainly is a lot more like herself now, maybe that was what was bugging her so much, she missed her friends," commented Lita.  
  
Serena looked at her and nodded.  
  
When they got to the park Pararoo was being held captive by none other than,  
  
"STRIPED MACRONS," called out Reeni, "Release him! NOW!" She had just transformed into Sailor Mini Moon with her friends doing the same right behind her.  
  
They knew her all too well and if her friends were in trouble she'd do anything to save them, even if it meant dying.  
  
Mini Moon had just walked right up to the villain, a little confused, but then yelled, "I thought I took care of you last time and I was mistaken to believe you were dead, this time I won't fall for it! I know your little tricks now!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! You think you can ever stop me? Don't make me laugh," ordered Striped Macrons.  
  
"Nothing is impossible," called Sailor Mini Venus.  
  
"Every enemy has weakness, everything as a weakness, the problem is finding it," warned Sailor Mini Mars.  
  
"And when we do find it you're nothing but dead meat," threatened Sailor Mini Mercury.  
  
"We made you flee once, we can do it again until you decide to give up your evil doings," commented Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"You try to come one step closer to me and your little fairy friend gets it," laughed Striped Macrons.  
  
They all stopped in their tracks, no one ever would say that and not do it, especially if they were evil.  
  
Mini Moon didn't know what to do, her friend was going to die and it would be all her fault. Mini Moon then fell to her knees and put her face into her hands. Then her eyes shot open, she remembered what he had said to her on Main Street about her being the most stubborn of them all and that he would laugh every time she mentioned it. She got that malicious smile on her face saying she had a brilliant idea and somehow her friends knew she did too because they started to play along too.  
  
"C'mon, Mini Moon, there's nothing we can do here, let's go home and let the evil creature do his business," played Mini Mercury.  
  
Reeni looked at her as if she was crazy but soon caught on to what they were doing. "You leave when our friend is in life threatening danger, but I won't leave until this fight is over, you, you, amateur wantabe's," played Mini Moon.  
  
By now the Striped Macrons was getting over wild, he was rolling all over the place with poor Pararoo unconscious in his hands.  
  
"What's so funny you unwanted beast," called out Mini Mars.  
  
"Can't you tell? Your friend is going against you, she doesn't want your help because she wants to do it all on her own and doesn't want you to have any of the credit," spat Striped Macrons.  
  
The others stepped back and smiled, "It's working Mini Moon, he's actually believing everything we say," whispered Mini Jupiter.  
  
As they watched the gigantic dork roll in laughter they formed a plan and agreed that Mini Moon would have to distract this thing until they could get around him and fire him from the back so he wouldn't know what hit him so he wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
"Is this true, Mini Moon? Do you really want us to leave? It's so like you to be greedy, mucus breath. C'mon guys let's leave this traitor to die," ordered Mini Mars.  
  
Mini Moon watched as the others walked off behind the trees and then turned to the Striped Macrons and clenched her fists together. She used her Mini Moon Tiara Strip to get the villain's attention and it worked.  
  
"Ok you creep, hand over Pararoo or face the consequences."  
  
"I don't feel like it," laughed on the Striped Macrons.  
  
"That wasn't an option it was an order," called Mini Moon.  
  
He opened his giant mucus filled mouth and started to suck making a sucking wind and made it hard for Mini Moon to stay right where she was. It was too late she was being sucked in until...  
  
"Mini Mercury Bubble Hold," Mini Moon had been saved at the nick of as time she floated to the ground and landed.  
  
"Mini Mars Flame Surprise," a giant surrounding flame went around the Striped Macrons.  
  
"He? What is this?"  
  
"Mini Venus Love and Beauty Kiss," a long pointy heart shaped spear shot straight at the Striped Macrons and took him out.  
  
"Mini Jupiter Thunder Wave," an electrical cage thing appeared around the Striped Macrons holding him in once spot.  
  
"Are you ok," asked Mini Mercury.  
  
Mini Moon nodded, "What took so long?"  
  
"We.uh.got stuck when he started to suck up everything and it took a while to recover," replied Mini Mars.  
  
They all transformed back into their normal selves except Mini Moon who had ran over to Pararoo who was starting to wake up.  
  
"Pararoo, are you ok?"  
  
Pararoo nodded. "I'm alright, Reeni, thank you for saving me," Pararoo exclaimed weakly.  
  
"Hey we're friends and friends are always there for each other," thumbed up Mini Moon winking, "Now, let's get you to my house so we can see how bad you're hurt."  
  
She transformed back to Reeni and called to her friends for help. Together they helped Pararoo walk home.  
  
When they got home they laid him down on the couch while Reeni went to go get everyone.  
  
When they all came Darien was already leaning over him and looked over him thouroly, "He'll be alright," turning to a worried Reeni, "just some minor cuts and bruises here and there but the only thing that can help that is good old fashion rest."  
  
Reeni smiled and walked over to Pararoo's side and picked up his hand and started to cry slightly.  
  
"Hey it'll be alright, Reeni, you heard Darien," comforted Serena. Reeni looked up and wiped her eyes, "I know, Serena, I guess I'm just happy that he's alright because I was really worried about him."  
  
Everyone left Reeni to have some peace and quiet.  
  
"Hey, Reeni, I'm ok besides I can barely feel it. Please don't cry I can't stand it when someone cries over me like this, especially you of all people, Reeni."  
  
But by then Reeni had fallen asleep on top of Pararoo's chest while crying and he could tell it was a little while ago because her tears were still a little fresh. He too had started to fall asleep and soon he was asleep too.  
  
Serena walked in with Rae to see how they were doing when they saw they were asleep Serena asked Rae to go get a blanket. Serena walked over to Reeni, who was still kneeling next to Pararoo, and carefully lifted Reeni up so she was laying on top of him when Rae came back in with a big, warm blanket which she covered them both with it.  
  
When morning came, Reeni woke up and was staring into two blue eyes.  
  
She leaned up and noticed she had been moved on top of Pararoo. She then looked at Pararoo and smiled.  
  
"Oh good you're up," walked in Darien, "would you two like some breakfast?"  
  
Reeni looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm starving."  
  
Pararoo sat up too and nodded sliding Reeni to sit up on the couch instead of him. Reeni ran up to her room and immediately found out her friends must have slept on the floor because of all the blankets and pillows, she got dressed, and ran back stairs and found everyone at the table.  
  
"Hey, Reeni," replied Star. Reeni waved at them and sat down between Lita and Marie.  
  
Reeni nodded and smiled. Then a clunk sound could be heard outside the kitchen, Reeni jumped up and opened the door finding Pararoo kneeling beside it, "Are you okay," laughed Cassia.  
  
"Hey it's not funny, Cassia, Pararoo, are you alright. You must still be weak from yesterday. Why? Why can't I be strong enough to help anyone on my own," Reeni said starting to cry a little as she dropped to the floor, covering her face in her arms.  
  
Everyone stared at her. Star, Marie, Cassia, and Laura just stared, unable to blink. Lita, Mina, Amy, Rae, and Serena couldn't believe what they were seeing because they've never seen Reeni blame herself for being weak especially like this nor did they think it would be that simple for her to cry over it.  
  
Darien started to walk over to Reeni and Pararoo felt bad enough thinking he started this whole mess. When Darien got to Reeni he put her arms around her and replied, "Hey, Reeni, it's okay, I'm sure he's still a little tired, but you can't blame yourself for this, I'm sure you tried your best, right?"  
  
Reeni shoved him away and ran out the front door, leaving it wide open.  
  
Pararoo watched her until she was out of sighting, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
Darien just stared too, "This is bad." Then, instead of Reeni, everyone stared at him.  
  
Serena then piped up, "How can this be bad, she'll come back, won't she, Darien?"  
  
Darien nodded, "She'll definitely come back, that's not the problem. The problem is: if she's unhappy, her sugar energy isn't being protected like when she's happy, remember when Badiyanu found it when she was scared like this, it's not easy to do but when it's triggered it's the easiest thing in the world to get a hold of. I know lots of villains out in this world will be dying to get a hold of it, too. It contains remarkable power, remember, Serena, especially when she transforms to Mini Moon and it go stronger each time she transforms into something more powerful like Super and Eternal."  
  
They all gasped, and then looked right back out of the door that was still ajar.  
  
"We've got to find her before anyone else then right," stated Serena. Darien nodded.  
  
"It won't be easy to get to her though because I've analyzed everything and her energy sort of becomes a barrier if you catch her off guard and throws you on your back. But if she sees us trying to walk up to her she'll run off for sure, this won't be easy," replied Amy.  
  
When they looked from Amy to the door again they noticed Pararoo running out of it.  
  
"Where are you going," called Lita.  
  
"To find Reeni, if anything happens to her my life is going to be miserable for the rest of my days, and that happens to be a very long time indeed! Reeni's my friend, the first and very best one I have and I know she cares about me more than anything in the world and the same goes for me! I have to save her even if that means risking my life to save hers!" He called back, slowing his run but still moving quickly enough not to lag to far behind.  
  
They could only stare at him too, "This can be troubling, do you think he can do it," asked Rae.  
  
"If he can't, I don't know who can," replied Darien and Serena at they same time."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can think of another who can." Mina smirked.  
  
Everyone looked at her like she'd gone crazy.  
  
"Who?" Serena wondered aloud.  
  
"There's no time for this, you guys. Come on, maybe I'll have time to tell you later once everything settles down again."  
  
"Well we better transform if we want to have any chances in finding her first and if we run into anything going after her as well it'll be easier to stop them," Serena suggested.  
  
They nodded. They all transformed and split up: Sailormoon went with Tuxedo Mask; Sailor Mercury went with Mini Mercury; Sailor Jupiter went with Mini Jupiter; Sailor Mars went with Mini Mars; and Sailor Venus went with Mini Venus. They all headed in different directions and said they'd meet back there in three hours.  
  
As for Pararoo, he was looking around the park for any signs that would lead him to where Reeni was. Then he heard the one thing that he knew for certain was Reeni, a little girl crying into either her hands or her knees. When he walked around the corner, he saw Reeni, crying into her knees leaning on a tree trunk.  
  
"Reeni?"  
  
"Pararoo, are you sure you're feeling well enough to be walking around, especially to be looking for me?" She said looking away. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was just upset too much to care about being all polite.  
  
"Trust me. There is nothing I would rather do than help look for you if I knew you could be in some sort of danger and hear this, you are incredibly in danger right at this minute."  
  
"What do you mean, Pararoo? What kind of danger?"  
  
"No time to talk now, we have to get you back into your house and lock all the doors and windows as fast as we can."  
  
Reeni stood up, she couldn't understand how she can be in any danger if she was just crying next to a tree trunk half hidden by bushes and low trees.  
  
Pararoo grabbed her hand and smiled, then started to run at full throttle back towards the house pulling Reeni as fast as he could at his conditions.  
  
Half way back at the house they ran into a very familiar face, "Badiyanu, what are you up to this time," asked Reeni grabbing her hand back from Pararoo and stepping in front of him, "If it's Pararoo you want, you'll have to kill me to get him first."  
  
"No, dear child, it is you I want, I have no need for this fairy anymore. Actually all I want is simple. Surrender you and your adorable sugar energy powers to me."  
  
Reeni was now 100% confused. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What are you talking about, Badiyanu? What kind of power are you talking about? I have no power like that inside me and there is nothing so called that in this universe."  
  
Badiyanu could only laugh until she calmed herself and, "Poor girl, you still have no idea what kind of strength lies within you, do you? Let me help you to understand, will you? With your ancient sugar energy powers we could.I mean you could rule the universe."  
  
"We? Why do you say we? I'll never help you or any evil villain. Especially with powers that not even exist unless you make it up inside of a fairy tail. In other words I've never even read about anything so ridiculous."  
  
Badiyanu started to laugh again and Reeni started to get a little annoyed now.until.  
  
"Bubble Freeze!"  
  
Reeni turned on her heal and saw, "Sailor Mercury, Mini Mercury! What's going on?"  
  
"No time to explain, Reeni. We have to get you back home where's it's safe now, though," explained Mercury.  
  
"NO, not until I get some answers"  
  
.then a cracking noise started to be heard and they all turned and realized that Badiyanu was starting to break free of her frozen cage. They all gasped and.without thinking.grabbed Reeni's arms and hands and started to drag her back to the house.  
  
When they got there they threw Reeni on the couch and told her to stay there until they came back, then they locked all the windows and doors and closed all the other curtains and boarded up the fireplace hoping that there was no evil villain that could destroy a house.  
  
"Now we must wait for the others, they should be hear in a couple of minutes," replied Mercury, who started to become Amy again.  
  
"Hold on! What in the world is going on and I want the answers NOW," shouted Reeni at the top of her lungs standing on the couch now holding her head as if she had an annoying migraine that she's had for months now.  
  
Everyone stared at her and tried to calm her down, "First you have to become extremely calm and happy before anything else comes to find you, the last thing we need is an evil villain fighting for your energy powers inside your house," commanded Amy. Reeni just looked at her like she had grown an extra before getting angry and annoyed again and scowled with her arms crossed.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked just as loudly as before.  
  
Suddenly there was a ringing at the doorbell and Amy went to go see whom it was. She came back in with Serena, Darien, Mina, Lita, Rae, Star, Marie, Cassia, and Laura following her. Then Luna, Artimus, and Diana followed each other down the stairs so they could help explain Reeni's special gifts.  
  
After a few hours and lots of arguments and debates later they finally started to make Reeni understand that her sugar power energy does exist and that it was very powerful and hard to control.  
  
Reeni was now kinda scared of her own self and she then sat in her room for the rest of the day and skipped lunch and dinner and even her favorite dessert.  
  
Pararoo later went up to her room and found her the same way he left her a few hours ago. She was sitting scrunched up in as tight as a ball she could get herself into and hiding in the shadows of the farthest wall corner with her face hiding in her knees. He walked over to her and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
Reeni shoved him off and started to cry, "You better not come near me, Pararoo, I could kill you at any second."  
  
Pararoo jumped, "Reeni! Don't say stuff like that. You wouldn't do that, even if you couldn't help it, unless, I'm just annoying you all the time and I'm just a big bother to you. Is that it, Reeni? Do you hate me enough to kill me with your power?"  
  
Reeni looked up at him with a surprised look on her face, "I wasn't expecting to hear that. Of course not, Pararoo. I'd never do it, you're right. I guess I'm being a big scared crybaby."  
  
"That's not true, Reeni, and you know it. You're not a crybaby, you're not big, and everyone gets scared once in a while. It's not something to be ashamed of. Take me for example: when Badiyanu kidnapped you I was so scared that it was all my fault and that I'd lost my best and only friend to somebody I used to serve. I thought I'd never see you again, but Serena and the others, they helped me to conquer that fear and prove me wrong, in fact, I even helped out to get you back and here you are, you're back and now we have another problem to handle. So we'll just tackle it one step at a time like we usually do. Right?"  
  
Reeni nodded and even showed a little smile.  
  
"That's better. Now, let's see if we can get the old, always smiling and having a good time Reeni," suggested Pararoo, rubbing Reeni's eyes to get the tears out of the way.  
  
Reeni nodded and smiled a little bit more, "You're right, Pararoo. I guess I was just scared that I was going to hurt somebody who I cared about most, like you or Serena, and everybody else."  
  
Reeni and Pararoo walked downstairs together and got her something to eat. She ate quietly and then went to go sit on the couch with Pararoo and the others.  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, Reeni started to fall asleep on Pararoo's lap. Rae went to go get her a blanket since it was starting to get cold and then a weird conversation came up about Badiyanu.  
  
About when she asked if Reeni would join forces and conquer the world together, could that possibly mean that Reeni had that sort of power that could stop anybody that she wanted to or maybe she didn't have a choice about who she defeated when the power came up.  
  
After an hour of that discussion everyone started to get tired so they went to bed. Pararoo fell asleep on the couch with Reeni again and so they left them there to have their peaceful dreams.  
  
In the morning Reeni was getting shaken awaked by Laura who had a really worried expression on her face.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They left a while ago. They said to wake you up in about an hour if you weren't awake already. More evil peoples came and the others shook them away from the house. And guess what! They're all after you and your powers, Reeni," replied Star.  
  
"Huh! They are? Oh gosh, this is bad, why didn't you go with them?" "They said we couldn't go anywhere until you were awake. They also said we had to transform inside before we left the house," piped Marie.  
  
Reeni looked at them, "Why'd you have to wait for me, am I supposed to protect you or something?"  
  
"No, Reeni," came Pararoo, "You guys work a lot better when you're together and if you did get left behind then others would come and I'd have no way of protecting you on my own."  
  
Reeni laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Alright then what are we waiting for? Moon Cosmic Dream Action!!" Reeni had just transformed into Super Sailor Mini Moon. "Didn't you say something else when you transformed last time," asked everybody at once. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
They just shrugged, "Never mind then, it's not really that important; more from curiosity, but I guess weren't really paying attention then."  
  
"Mini Jupiter Prism Power!" Thunder bolts and other electricity forms shrouded over Marie.  
  
"Mini Venus Prism Power!" Hearts encircled themselves completely around Laura.  
  
"Mini Mercury Prism Power!" Water surrounded Cassia.  
  
"Mini Mars Prism Power!" Flames rose up and all around Star.  
  
Now they were all transformed and raring to go.  
  
"Pararoo, you be careful and lock all the doors and windows once we leave, all right," asked Mini Moon.  
  
Pararoo nodded, "Be careful Reeni, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
They all ran out the door and waved good bye to their friend. Pararoo did exactly as he was told and stayed in the living room where there were no window to look into  
  
The mini scouts looked all over the town for the others, but were unsuccessful, instead they found.  
  
"Kaguya! Why are you here," yelled out Mini Moon.  
  
"I'm here for you, the pink haired girl with the great sugar energy," said Kaguya pointing at Mini Moon.  
  
"Well you can just forget, Kaguya. I'll never go with you or anyone else who wants me for my power like you do. I'll only use my powers for good if I can and that certainly doesn't define you as good! Now leave before I get mad." Reeni was seriously getting super mad now and she had her fists clenched together and everything.  
  
It certainly doesn't take a long time for her to get her energy like this. Then Reeni started to glow.  
  
"Reeni, what's happening to you? You're glowing a super powerful pink color, it's kinda freaky," called out Mini Mercury.  
  
Reeni acted as though she hadn't heard that. Then, all together, she started to slowly rise into the air. The she was already five feet into the air and hovering over the area in which she was previously just standing on. Nobody did anything, not even Kaguya. Nobody knew what was going on, nor did they want to be any part of it.  
  
They all slowly backed up, away from Reeni, careful not to turn their backs on her, afraid of what would happen if they did. Then, Reeni's eyes starting to glow an even worse and more evil pinkish color than the glowing energy field that was glowing on her.  
  
It kinda looked like a pink fire was making Reeni looking like she was being burned at the stake only without the stake and she wasn't screaming in pain. Then she closed her eyes, and she changed her form to look like she was standing like you're supposed to when you dancing hip-hop style.  
  
Then the pink surrounding her starting to fog up the inside of the pink flame instead of the outline flame around Reeni and it became to dark inside the energy flame to see what was happening.  
  
"Reeni! Reeni! Answer us, Reeni," demanded Mini Mars.  
  
"Reeni, are you alright? What's happening to you," asked Mini Venus.  
  
Just then the flame started to turn white and it became too bright for anybody to look at it any longer. When the light cleared everyone immediately looked up to see if Reeni was all right, even Kaguya, except see just wanted to see what happened instead to see if Reeni was all right.  
  
Instead of Sailor Mini Moon they saw what looked like Reeni all right, but she transformed into something else.  
  
"Sailor Mini Moon? What happened to her scout outfit," asked Sailor Mini.  
  
Everyone shook her head. She was still in the same position they last saw her in like nothing out of the unusual had just happened except she changed super fast.  
  
After the flame disappeared she started to float back down to the ground as slowly as she went up. She stayed exactly as she had been in the air for about five minutes but it felt like five hours because of what was happening.  
  
Then, finally, she opened her eyes and was still staring at Kaguya. She lifted her hand slowly like the hand had fallen asleep after all this time and her arm was as straight as possible with her hand still "asleep" and was flopping in the breeze like.  
  
Still staring at Kaguya as she opened her mouth and shouted, "Sugar Blast!" Her hand shot up now like she was pushing on an invisible wall. When her hand was fully standing she looked like she was leaning against a wall or something a huge white with yellow out-siding burst from her hand and didn't even enough time for Kaguya to open her mouth even half way to start screaming.  
  
She was blown to the skies and farther if she hadn't been blown up but something definitely happened to her because when the smoke cleared she wasn't there anymore.  
  
Reeni now had her arm down and walked in the middle of the other scouts. She looked up and said, "There is still much evil around here. But that's easy to take care of," turning to everyone who was staring at her, "if you're feeling good enough and not tired out I'd very much appreciate it if you could fire your best special attack straight into the air, please."  
  
Everyone was now 100% confused and still kinda worried because this certainly wasn't the Reeni they knew or maybe one they didn't want to know. Somehow they had the feeling that she wasn't going to hurt them since she wasn't kinda acting somewhat polite towards them and not firing that sugar blast thing like she did Kaguya so she obviously knew who the good and bad guys were.  
  
Obviously Sailor Mini Venus was the first to trust her because she walked to the side of Reeni like she was forming a circle around her and looked up too. She then led both of her hands into the air and made her "besides" finger and shouted," Mini Venus Love Chains Encircle!" Two heart chains shot from her hands and went into the air and circled into a large sphere making the perimeter of something Reeni obviously wanted.  
  
Sailor Mini Mercury was the next one and did the same circle the Mini Venus did and called out, "Mini Mercury Bubble Falls!" A large wave with bubbles surfing on the top formed behind Mini Mercury and shot towards the inside of the sphere created by the chain of hearts.  
  
Sailor Mini Jupiter was next and stood in the next spot of the circle and shouted, "Mini Jupiter Lightning Clasp Attack!" Bolts of electricity suddenly formed around the chains and shot in and combined with the water.  
  
Now there was the sphere made from the chains and inside the sphere there were the two attacks combined. It looked like a ball of a wave with bubbles circling the outside of it and on the inside of the ball there was a strange lightning storm going on.  
  
Sailor Mini Mars was the most unreasonable one and thought the other three were completely crazy to waste their energy on something that could probably for the worst.  
  
"Are you nuts? You don't even know what she's planning to do. How do you know you're not helping her form some kind of bomb!"  
  
The others couldn't speak because they were to busy with their attacks to talk.  
  
Reeni looked at her and replied, "If you don't trust me then how can we win without your attack of fire? It's the only way of making the only thing that will stun the evil presence around long enough to find Sailormoon and the others."  
  
"Well your going to have to try without me because I won't help evil beings. I'm disgusted of you three. You don't even know what happened to Reeni. For all you know she could be making a bomb of your attacks so she can destroy this earth, this universe. Please you guys, let your attacks go, this doesn't feel right. You'll just have to trust me on this feeling I got that Reeni isn't how she's supposed to be."  
  
"You pest, don't talk to them. They are my loyal friends who'll help me through any problem, thick or thin."  
  
At the sound of "pest" the others let the attacks go, they couldn't believe Reeni would ever call her friends a pest or any other name at that.  
  
They ran next to Mini Mars and Mini Mercury replied, "The real Reeni would never call her or anybody who's her friend a pest. Mini Mars is right, you aren't the real Reeni. What have you done with her?"  
  
Reeni opened her mouth and a spirit person floated out, "I am the Ghostly Gang's leader, Leader Spook. My gang is known all throughout Spirit World. My gang and me our here to collect the sugar energy of the bratty young girl. I'll admit, she did put up a pretty nasty fight when I tried to inhabit her body while she was transforming."  
  
Now Leader Spook had fully come out of Reeni she fell over and laid on the ground for a while and her other costume disappeared and she was now Mini Moon once more. "If you truly are what you say then why did you do that to Kaguya? You'd think two evil criminals would help to get to what they wanted, wouldn't you," asked Mini Jupiter.  
  
He laughed, "Kaguya? Ha, I'll never work with her. Her and I have never gotten along very well and besides I needed to make sure that peasant was fully in my command before I could make you four trust me into thinking I was the real Reeni, by destroying, or at last getting rid of an evil being. But I guess my little plan failed, didn't Mini Mars?"  
  
She just glared at him. Mini Moon started to awake but only her friends realized it so they kept their mouths shut so he wouldn't do anything to her, hoping they would want a little pay back for what she was commanded to do to her friends or was trying to make her do to her friends, luckily Mini Mars was so stubborn sometimes too.  
  
When Mini Moon did find the strength to stand up she seemed to all ready know what was going on, she took her tiara off and threw it straight at Leader Spook. He clunked down to the ground as Mini Moon and the others laughed as hard as they could and more.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to make me hurt my friends and family! Why don't you stay on the ground where you belong, you creep you!"  
  
He got back up and the others all shot attacks at him and made him fall down again and again over and over again. All they could do was laugh.  
  
"And this is what you get for making us trying to help you and your gang on your evil ways and schemes," replied everyone else in unison still laughing between each word.  
  
Leader Spook was now officially worn out and he couldn't even call for help from his gang since he told them to wait for the signal to come into the Earth from the Spirit World.  
  
"Now let me try this transformation thing over again so I can send you and all the real evil beings back to where you came from," laughed Mini Moon now once again glowing the pink flame color. The only thing that was different was the white glowing part, instead it flashed from white to pink, but you still couldn't see what was happening.  
  
She came back down the same way she did last time. She opened her eyes the same way she had done to Kaguya and shouted, "Sugar Blossom Punch," as she said this she did the punch straight at Leader Spook.  
  
Then she walked to where she was before when all the other's attacks were being set off and lifted both hands into the sky. She closed her eyes and said, "Sugar Princess Elimination!"  
  
The moment she finished a small pink ball appeared in the center of her hands and it slowly started to grow bigger and bigger until, "Release," the ball shot into the sky like a beam of light or a shooting star until the ball exploded into what looked like a giant flat plate and they could hear from all directions like something was being tortured or something. Then she dropped to her knees when everything cleared and her costume disappeared and she was back to Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
After Sailor Moon and the others came running yelling out what happened she saw that Reeni had fainted and transformed back into her original self  
  
"Reeni, what happened? Wake up, pleas, Reeni"  
  
After a while of that Darien came and picked Reeni up saying, "I think we should just let her rest, Serena. She can tell us what happened later if she wants to."  
  
"We know what happened," piped up Marie. Everyone turned to the Mini Scouts who were transforming back their normal selves. .  
  
  
  
I hope you liked my fanfic. Story will be continued in.  
  
A Friend from once upon a time and a few Foes  
  
What did you think? Good? Bad? What? Have any comments about the next chapter or whatever; email me at magic_reeni@yahoo.com  
  
I also like reviews too so you know what to do. 


	2. A Friend from Once Upon A Time and A Few...

A Friend from Once Upon A Time and A Few Foes  
  
Once back home, safe and warm, Reeni was tucked into bed while the others started to explain everything.  
  
When they were done all the jaws of the household except for Marie, Star, Cassia, and Laura dropped almost all the way to the floor, but they quickly pulled themselves together.  
  
"Wow! That does sound bad," exclaimed Amy.  
  
The mini scouts decided to take this opportunity to go to bed before they got asked any more questions. They went into different rooms and changed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, the five worried warriors started looking at each other hoping with all their strength and will power that it wasn't another mastermind team like the Black Moon Family or the Dark Moon Circus.  
  
Then Rae looked out the window and nearly screamed herself to death.  
  
There sitting in the window was a glittery red, orange-yellow, blue, and green Luna Balls.  
  
Everyone, including Reeni, who was out of the room now rushed into the room.  
  
"Blue Bally," cried Cassia.  
  
"Hey don't forget Green Gasa," reminded Marie.  
  
"Also, Yellow Gaze," shouted Laura.  
  
"Mine too! I missed you so much Red Raven," piped up Star.  
  
Reeni rubbed her eyes, "What was all that about? Who screamed?"  
  
"I did. Reeni, do you know what those are? They look like your old Luna Ball except they're different colors."  
  
The four excited girls galloped towards the window, all four girls are trying to open it at once.  
  
"Um." she took a glance and nodded, "Yes, I do, Rae. Since they don't have guardian cats, like I have Diana, they still have their Balls. They each have different names but have their colors on them as you can see, all of them in the color of the Mini Scout's color it belongs to."  
  
"Why wasn't your pink then, Reeni," asked Lita. "I sorta had a guardian cat at the time but sorta didn't. Luna was what you could call a guardian except she wasn't mine. Also, I couldn't transform my self at the time when I got my Luna Ball so I got the next best thing: A Luna Ball that looked like Luna's head. Theirs can all do the same as my old Luna Ball though, the only differences are the colors, I think."  
  
They all nodded and then turned to see each girl was hugging each of their own balls.  
  
"Reeni, you should get back in bed now. You still look somewhat weak from earlier. You DO remember what happened earlier, don't you, Reeni," asked Darien.  
  
Reeni nodded slightly after a moment's pause, "Sorta. It's all kinda fuzzy though," she yawned.  
  
Darien walked over to his young future daughter and picked her up, taking her back to bed. The girls slowly followed, whispering little things to their little friends.  
  
"You know what, Darien," asked Reeni.  
  
Darien shrugged, hinting that he really wanted her to go to sleep again.  
  
"It's about earlier, not the fight, but before I even saw Pararoo again." Darien then put his full attention to her, knowing that this was when she acted like something was really bugging her.  
  
"What I wanted to come true, it's almost perfect now. I saw Pararoo and he'll be staying a while because of all that's happening now. And my friends from the future are here to stay too as well as their ball guardians being here. One thing is missing, do you want to know what it is?"  
  
Darien looked up to think then looked into her big beautiful eyes. They showed that same look she always showed when she was talking about one person in particular.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to say what Darien knew would only lead to a verge of unstoppable tears after a few memories came flooding back to her so he quickly raised his finger up to her mouth and nodded showing that he already knew what she was about to say.  
  
He then left, leaving the door open for the others to come in.  
  
As they did walk in they eyed Reeni suspiciously, "What were you talking about, Reeni," asked Star in an unmistakable comic remark.  
  
Reeni shook her head and rolled over to face Pararoo's empty cot. She wondered when he would come in the sleep.  
  
After a while she slowly started to drift away until she was finally fast asleep.  
  
"What is this? The trees and little lake, they look so familiar to me. But, how did I get here? The last thing I can remember is falling asleep while looking at Pararoo's bed. How'd I end up in this place? I don't understand how I could've ended up here," Reeni exclaimed a little worried about her situation.  
  
"Reeni, don't you remember this place," a voice behind her asked. Reeni, scared to turn around, simply stated, "Who are you?"  
  
The voice gave a little laugh and then calmly said, "You don't know, I'm hurt. Why don't you turn around and find out who I am if you really want to know that badly, Reeni?  
  
'I wonder how that person knows my name. I don't have a clue of who it could be, yet, it sounds so.familiar,' Reeni thought to herself.  
  
"Well, at least you think you recognize my voice," the voice chuckled.  
  
Reeni jumped and fell back, being caught half way by the owner of the voice; quickly she slammed her eyes shut, afraid to look at the owner, fearing it could be evil.  
  
"How'd you read my thoughts? What are you," asked Reeni, now showing complete fear in her voice, shivering in the owner of the voice's arms.  
  
Then, something unexpected happened, the person took Reeni in a warm embrace and made her feel safe, only one person could ever hold her like she was being held now, but it couldn't be possible. She forged herself not to look to see if it were true, but then her curiosity and her helplessness seized the better of her and forced herself to then look.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting carefully so it still looked as though she had her eyes slammed shut. Then, they shot open at what she saw, startling the person holding her into dropping her completely.  
  
She dropped to the soft ground but never once did she close her eyes, but keeping them focused on the person, the face that she saw.  
  
Before she could stop herself she jumped back into their arms before they left.  
  
Obviously, she did remember and the stranger-no-more knew that for he held her even more lovingly, but gently, than before simply whispering, "I missed you," into her ears, tickling them.  
  
She finally got the courage to look back into his face, "I can't believe it's really you, I missed you so much too. More than you could ever imagine."  
  
They both paused than thought about what she just said, than started to laugh, knowing it was true.  
  
They walked for hours in silence through the woods, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Then the friend looked up after a few hours and stated sadly, "You're about to wake up. You'll be leaving soon."  
  
"What? No! I can't leave now. I missed you so much! I only want to be with you now! I want to stay longer! It wasn't enough time to be with you," Reeni started to burst out in tears.  
  
The being stepped forth and took her into a warm embrace once more, than had an idea that would keep her mind steady and busy for a while, "Let's play a game. It's a thinking game," they waited for Reeni's nod, "It's a riddle. Ok? What is white mostly with a tinge of gold and blue? Then what comes in the middle of the day just to see only you? Put that together and if you don't get it by tomorrow evening it won't matter because by then the answer would have already come to you."  
  
Reeni stared at him blankly and started to fade. As she noticed this she looked up and nodded that she could remember the riddle and would think about it until the answer came to her.  
  
She waved and just before she faded completely she whispered a barely able to hear, but hearable none the less, "I love you and I'll miss you even more this time, Helios." Reeni slowly awakened but kept her eyes shut for shorter than a millisecond before shooting them open only to jump out of bed when she saw what was looking at her.  
  
She rubbed her head as she pulled herself back to reality and called out in a very annoyed and surprisingly not tired voice, "What on earth were you thinking of you guys? Why do have your ball guardians flying up in my face? Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
The girls laughed their heads as they withered away to almost nothing while laughing.  
  
Reeni just glared at them. Then finally came to their senses and Cassia spoke up taking her ball buddy in her arms like the others did, "We're sorry, Reeni. We didn't expect you to wake up."  
  
"Yeah, you looked so peaceful. You looked like you were in heaven," said Star sarcastically.  
  
"And that's not the weird part," replied Laura.  
  
Marie nodded, "The weird part was that you had transformed into your princess form."  
  
Reeni perked up at this, "WHAT!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The four friends nodded.  
  
Darien, Serena, and the other scouts busted into the room falling on top of each other all except for Darien.  
  
Ray was the first to pull herself up from the floor, "What's all the screaming about?"  
  
Reeni and the others only looked at each other; knowing what was on each other's minds they kept their mouths shut.  
  
Amy was the next up, "Aren't you guys going to say something?"  
  
There was a rustled noise from behind the young girls and Pararoo was noticed.  
  
He looked at Reeni; his eyes telling her that he knew everything, he had overheard them.  
  
She looked longingly at him and he didn't have to make a single movement to show he wouldn't tell. Reeni, relieved, looked at the others and made a slight nodded.  
  
All the young ones, including their balls and Pararoo, burst out laughing.  
  
By now everyone had pulled themselves up from the floor and looked thouroly confused.  
  
Reeni looked at them and cried out, "Nothing happened. You could say we were just catching up on things. Right guys," turning to them.  
  
They all nodded and stormed out and ran off to the park.  
  
The girls were sitting under a tree in a secluded part of the park. Wanting to talk without having to worry about being overheard.  
  
"Why didn't you say something, Pararoo. You know, about Reeni transforming while she was asleep," asked Laura.  
  
Pararoo shrugged, "I don't know. I just saw how desperate Reeni looked and agreed without saying anything that I would keep my mouth shut and agree with whatever you gals came up with, I guess. Is that right, Reeni?"  
  
Reeni nodded with out looking at him.  
  
"HELLO! EARTH TO REENI; COME IN REENI," screamed Star as loud as she could.  
  
Reeni didn't jump or anything but just recited what her true love had said to her in the dream, "What is white mostly with a tinge of gold and blue? Then what comes in the middle of the day just to see only you? Put that together and if you don't get it by tomorrow evening it won't matter because by then the answer would have already come to you."  
  
Everyone could only stare at her in complete confusion; even the ball like guardians couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.  
  
"Reeni," everybody said a little scared of the outcome of another riddle.  
  
'It's almost lunchtime and I haven't worked on the riddle at all. I know that even if I never work on it I'll still find out the answer. But I don't want to get it unless I know I at least I've worked on it. The guys will get suspicious if I just get up and leave, but.'  
  
Reeni was interrupted by a constant shaking that her entire body had been swallowed up with and quickly realized she had caught the attention of her fellow friends.  
  
They kept shaking until Reeni couldn't take anymore and screamed out, "Will you stop already! You're giving me a headache!"  
  
"Sorry, Reeni, but we had to do something. You were like completely ignoring us and everything," complained Marie.  
  
Reeni turned a big shade of red and knew she wasn't paying much attention but quickly withdrew the thought and came up with a simple they wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything either if something totally amazing had happened to them like it did to her.  
  
She then started to walk away knowing that immediately her friends would call back in a menacing, but completely sorry tone, 'we didn't mean to hurt you, Reeni. We were just worried about you. Come back. Where are you going to go?'  
  
Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, the same words came from Cassia's mouth, word per word.  
  
Reeni simply stated she was going home, but instead, after getting out of clear vision of the others, walked in the opposite direction of it.  
  
She worked on the first question for about an hour; she would've given up and worked on the other question but realized the second one was completely impossible to figure out without the first question's answer.  
  
She finally stopped walking and realized it was almost dinner and she hadn't eaten anything all day until she heard a scream from a fairly good distance away near the park.  
  
Her instincts took over as she ran over towards the scream as fast as she could and slid behind a bush to see what was going on.  
  
A monster was there, one that looked just like the other monster she had fought earlier, but the one difference was this one had blue stripes.  
  
She immediately transformed into Sailor Mini Moon and ran in front of the bush's shadow. "Stop! How dare you pick on innocent people who are so much better looking, smarter, and smaller than you. Your big figure means nothing but diddly. I bet if you were put up against someone so much more bigger than you, you'd run away like the coward you are. If you don't treat people with real true kindness and respect.than I'm Sailor Mini Moon! And in the name of the future moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
The monster looked up and laughed, "What can a small figure like you do to me: Spotted Creeper?"  
  
"What? Wait a minute! There's a monster that looks just like you except he had purple spots but his name has 'striped' in it. How come you're striped but have 'spotted' in your name?"  
  
"You are referring to my brother, Striped Macrons. True, he is spotted but our parents were wackier than we are. Now leave before I use my power on you."  
  
Mini Moon didn't quite understand but she didn't have to know his entire family history to know he was a bad guy who needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
"Put them down right now! I'm your target now and I'm not afraid of you like they are," Mini Moon ordered.  
  
"Very well. I was going to kill you anyway when I was through with them, but now you're getting on my nerves and not worth wasting time to kill. Time to die, little kiddy."  
  
"Yeah, and you will be the first to go!"  
  
The Spotted Creeper's eyes turned to a deep red color and then into a mixture of purples, greens, blues, and reds.  
  
Mini Moon tried to see what was happening but her concentration broke when the ground beneath her suddenly disappeared.  
  
She looked down and saw she was glowing exactly like the eyes of her opponent and realized that she being lifted high into the sky. It didn't take her long to find out she was going to drop freely if something didn't happen fast.  
  
She started to get scared; more scared than she ever became in her life. Nothing could help her; nothing could protect her. She was going to die and nothing, nobody could stop it. Then, before she even had time to cry unstoppably for some help, voices came gushing into her ears.  
  
It wasn't her own voice calling for help; that much she knew. The voices were so far away.  
  
Somebody was actually talking to her, the voices were somewhat directly beneath her.. It was her friends, "Mini Moon don't quit now," she looked down as far as the evil force would let her and saw that all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were there; the one talking was Sailor Mini Jupiter.  
  
"Mini Moon, fight it; you have to for your life," screamed Sailor Mars.  
  
She focused directly beneath her and saw there was no way of catching her before she fell because the villain had deformed the ground into sharp, pointy rocks that could never be climbed up, especially in a hurry to catch somebody falling from a bazillion feet from the sky.  
  
She quickly started to try and think as hard as she could and finally it came to her,  
  
"Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
Everyone on the ground, even the Spotted Creeper, couldn't figure out what she was saying.  
  
She focused her energy on one thing and wouldn't stop until she either got killed from falling on the rocks or killing herself for using a power that was still so new to her and could barely control.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of staring, Mini Moon started to glow a light shade of pink.  
  
After about thirty seconds it grew deeper until it was close to almost being red; eliminating the evil force that was holding her up before.  
  
"Mini Moon! What's happening," called Sailor Venus.  
  
The Mini Scouts knew, they had seen it before, they called out in unison, "Mini Moon be careful, that's dangerous."  
  
The other scouts stared at them now with confused looks but remembered in the explanation they had received earlier about her transforming into something else using her new found power of sugar energy.  
  
The whiteness started to take as before and then faded to pink. The blinding light then came and flashed as quickly as it came.  
  
Mini Moon now was the being she was when she eliminated all the villains from the park earlier.  
  
Her dress was long and flowing with pink and white gems going around her waist like a belt. Her hair was the same style but in place of the tiara on her forehead, there was a wreath of pink and white flowers placed neatly on top of her head. The sleeves went like a fancy ball gown dress and where they went all the way to where her forearm and upper arm connected until going to the back of the dress forming back into her dress in a very prompt and elegant way. The bottom of the dress of so long it went farther then her feet but because of some mysterious force around Reeni it looked as if wind was blowing against Reeni; blowing the bottom of the dress away from her, revealing she had no shoes on.  
  
The pink outline that completely surrounded Reeni's edge still encased her and brought her safely to the ground in front of the deformed earth and facing the Spotted Creeper.  
  
She finally opened her eyes and they weren't angry nor scared, but in an innocent matter and kind.  
  
"I warned you before that you shouldn't hurt people but I suppose I should've have mentioned that it was going to be a fair fight. That meant not lifting people into the air and placing life threatening dangers beneath them." Her voice was gentle and soft.  
  
Her flower wreathe began to glow a gentle and soft pink and she lifted both her hands up having her palms touching. As she separated them a clear, pink bubble was forming and growing with every separation movement Reeni made.  
  
When her arms were in a 't' like position with the rest of her body, the pink bubble was floating easily above her head.  
  
"Bubble Gun.Shot," she called out.  
  
Once she finished the bubble shot forward like a speeding bullet and the second it touched the Spotted Creeper it exploded like a bomb and little sugar candies came from inside and dropped on top of the creepy creeper.  
  
Eventually the candies did their duty and the only thing left of him was the smashed grass, which he was standing on; he faded out into thin air and for good.  
  
Reeni lasted long enough to make a small movement of her hand that made the deformed earth behind her form back to its original state; as it should be.  
  
After that, she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
How'd you like it? Good? Bad? What? Email me about it if you have any comments or ideas about what the next chapter should be about.  
  
Any other kinda of comments email me at magic_reeni@yahoo.com  
  
Story continues in.  
  
Allies and Kidnapping 


	3. Allies and Kidnapping

Allies and Kidnapping  
  
"Reeni! Reeni, wake up, please! Reeni," Sailor Mini Mars said.  
  
Everyone was already in tears because Reeni almost killed herself trying to save everyone else by using a power she barely knew how to use.  
  
Meanwhile, in Reeni's head, "Ow, I got such a headache," complained Reeni.  
  
Someone chuckled amusingly to themselves and replied with a simple, "Why don't you wish it away?"  
  
Reeni already knew who it was the minute they laughed. She knew by now that whenever she was in a beautiful scene and doesn't know how she got there, her true love had brought her there to visit or talk or something. "Unfortunately, Helios, I can't do that because some of us aren't as special as other people and live in dreams almost twenty-four hours a day everyday," Reeni smiled as she turned around to see nothing.  
  
She turned back around to stare into the close up amber eyes with a reply of, "Actually, I only travel at night and stay in Elysion the rest of the time carrying on my duties."  
  
Reeni jumped back, "Are you trying to kill me? I hate it when people get up in my face like that."  
  
Helios sat down on the ground with a serious look on his face, "I'd say you almost did a fine job of that yourself just a few minutes ago."  
  
Reeni blushed, he was right, she used so much energy just staying in one form that she forced herself into at one time and even attacked with a strong power.  
  
"So, have you figured out the riddle yet," Helios complied to break the deadly silence.  
  
Reeni shook her head; "I can't get it. It's too complicated. Can't you just tell me?"  
  
Helios laughed softly and shook his head, "I can't and, unfortunately, I must give you another riddle so you know where to find your riddle's answer."  
  
Reeni nearly collapsed. "You're joking, right. Please tell me you are." Helios shook his head and started to recite the lines, "Look in the dimness of the many shades of green and brown. Go to the center of which the fireball of light emits your crown. There you shall wait until the evening is exact. Where your answer will be revealed for your amazement extract."  
  
Reeni was dumbfounded, "You've got to be kidding me. Right? I mean, I can remember all that easy but this means I have to hack my brain when I've got a migraine hard enough as it is. Not to mention I have to figure it out before the evening comes. She started to fade again as she started to awaken from her precious dream.  
  
"Just think as much as you can and I hope to see you soon." Reeni nodded and faded completely.  
  
"Wait, you guys. She's waking up."  
  
Reeni could defiantly hear someone say that but that part wasn't bugging her; she was bugged about her entire body feeling completely helpless and weak. She couldn't open her eyes but she could tell she was propped on somebody's lap and she was completely surrounded by people, probably her friends.  
  
She tried to shift herself but someone's voice, a comforting male, says, "No, Reeni. Try to stay completely still, ok?"  
  
Reeni tried to nod but her head felt so heavy that she quickly gave up and groaned instead. She felt herself getting less congested and guessed that Amy or somebody was ordering everybody else to give some room or something.  
  
Then, she felt someone lift her up a little roughly and carry her off a little more. A second later she heard people screaming her name and she finally got the strength to open her eyes.  
  
She gasped and shut her eyes as fast as she could. 'No way! I'm.I'm seeing things. That has be it,' she thought herself, 'No, no I'm not seeing things. That IS Snow Princess Kaguya. And I'll bet anything she's kidnapping me for my sugar energy like everybody else. I've got to get away from her. Who knows what she'll do to get it.' Reeni tried to think but that riddle that Helios had just told her a few minutes ago kept interrupting her thoughts.  
  
She shook her head and tried to focus; she was still a little weak from what she did but right now she was more interested in getting away. She felt like she was being put down, probably so Kaguya could have a little break. She took this opportunity to pick up some dirt and rocks and stuff before she was carried of again. When she was picked up she waited until she was off the rough terrain so she could have a soft landing if she was dropped.  
  
Finally, she had her chance and threw it directly into her eyes as possible and sure enough she was dropped. She bundled up all her strength and ran for it, running into a dead end. She turned to head back in a different direction but snow dancers were already up in her face.  
  
She panicked and didn't know what to do. If she transformed she would be bombarded with Snow Dancers up to the sky trying to stop her from attacking when she finished the transformation.  
  
She backed up as much as she could until she was at the cliff's edge. She had no other choice but to go down and see what happens from there. She knew the Snow Dancers could fly down after her but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Fine," she called out finally, "if you want my sugar energy powers you'll have to work for them," and stepped backward off the edge.  
  
"Mini Uranus Wind Catcher!" A strong wind came and wrapped itself up as tight as possible, without squeezing the life out of Reeni, and brought her to a higher cliff.  
  
The same voice came and said in a speech type of voice, "No one's going to hurt another Sailor Scout as long as I'm around," stepping out of the shadows came a girl a little older than Reeni. She was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform of a glittery, dark blue color. She had mid-waist long blonde hair with a streak of silver in the front. "For I am Sailor Mini Uranus, the wind running warrior of the future planet Uranus." Behind her came the original Sailor Uranus. Reeni couldn't believe it.  
  
"Your evil ways will never be forgiven, Snow Princess Kaguya," a girl nearly the same age as Mini Uranus came wearing a glittery, dark green uniform. "I am Sailor Mini Neptune. The deep sea diver warrior of the future planet, Neptune." She had dark blue hair that went to mid-arm length with a dark green streak coming down the front like Mini Uranus. Behind her came the original Sailor Neptune.  
  
Also, from the shadows, came another girl the same age of Reeni. She had on a scout outfit with a glittery kind of grey, dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and a streak of noticeable grey with glitter coming down the front. "I'm Sailor Mini Saturn. The destruction warrior from the future planet of Saturn and no one is going to have anything that rightfully belongs to another by stealing it as long as I'm around." Sailor Saturn came from the shadows, also, standing next to the other two originals.  
  
Lastly, came a girl with a high ponytail holding up long, dark purple hair and a streak of gold, wearing a scout outfit of glittery, dark purple. "I'm Sailor Mini Pluto, the life silencing warrior from the future planet Pluto. My friends and fellow scouts are correct. No one hurts anybody as long as we're here to protect him or her. Especially a fellow scout such as Sailor Mini Moon." Behind her, from the shadows, came the original Sailor Pluto carrying a young girl with pink hair who was obviously sleeping.  
  
She noticed all the Mini Scouts had staffs of their own but couldn't get a good look at the detail. Also, Reeni couldn't get a good look at whom Pluto was holding but when she looked back at the snow dancers to see their reaction when she also noticed that she had somehow transformed into Sailor Mini Moon. She looked at herself in awe and didn't know what to do.  
  
Then a bubble like shield came around her and saw that Mini Saturn was the one that put it up and also the shield was around all of themselves as well.  
  
"Mini Pluto Deadly Destruction." Her staff glowed a dark purple and from the top of it where an ornament stood a bright beam of dark purple energy shot and went over everything, including the new Mini Scouts, the original scouts behind them, and Reeni, wiping everybody out.  
  
Mini Moon now understood the shield, it was protecting them from Mini Pluto's attack.  
  
When the smoke cleared all the snow dancers were gone, but in the distance she saw a white ball shoot from the trees. She guessed it was Kaguya teleporting away.  
  
The shield disappeared and Reeni turned to the Mini Scouts to talk to them but something distracted her that was coming from the trees. It was her friends; the Mini Scouts, original scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Pararoo.  
  
They ran to her but she backed away, climbing to the other scouts. "Thank you for rescuing me, all of you," Reeni beamed.  
  
She now had a better look at the staffs the four Mini Outer Scouts were holding.  
  
Pluto's was a dark purple one with glitter swirling around in it. The ornament was like Sailor Pluto's except the orb in the middle wasn't red it was a bright blue.  
  
Mini Uranus' was dark blue with glitter swirling around in it. The ornament was a tornado like swirl surrounding a small, levitated, dark, blue charm that was her symbol and was constantly going in a circle.  
  
Mini Saturn's was like the original Saturn's with a glittery grey with swirling glitter inside. Also, the treasure on top was the same except, instead of it just being a blank hook-like charm; it was a clear, see through treasure.  
  
Mini Neptune's was dark purple with swirling glitter inside of it. The treasure on top was instead all around the handle. On top was a glittery crown like treasure that looked like her symbol and it emitted blue waves that spun around the staff itself, not touching the staff but just circling it.  
  
"It was no problem," replied Mini Pluto finally.  
  
"We saw you when you went unconscious, are you feeling better," asked Mini Saturn.  
  
Mini Moon nodded and turned to her old friends, noticing that the sleeping person Pluto was holding was now standing next to her holding her hand, wide awake.  
  
Mini Moon went wide eyed, "Chibi-Chibi! I don't believe it."  
  
Chibi-Chibi was now six years old and her hair was in the same style it was when Reeni had last saw her except the two, short curls that extended from the heart-shaped balls on her head were a little longer, but still as curly as ever.  
  
Chibi-Chibi smiled and let go of Pluto's hand and ran over to Mini Moon, giving her a big hug. "It's nice to see you again, Reeni. I missed you so much as well as everyone else."  
  
Her voice sounded that of her adorable child-like voice that sounded like only a two-year-old would talk with; it was so cute.  
  
Mini Moon was taken aback, "You.you can talk now?" She looked at the new Mini Scouts as well as the originals behind them, they were laughing at the question. Then, she looked back at the scouts she had walked away from before, they, too, were taken aback almost as much as herself, except, of course, for her fellow Mini Scouts who didn't even know who was hugging Mini Moon.  
  
"I missed you too, Chibi-Chibi," Mini Moon had finally said, hugging her back.  
  
"I have a surprise for you, do you want to see it."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chibi-Chibi stepped away from Mini Moon and held her hands above her like she was holding something above her head and called out, "Chibi Prism Star Power!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light formed in her hands and it spun itself around her forming her gloves, skirt, top and boots. After Chibi-Chibi spun slowly around in two somewhat large circles without moving from her spot the light was once again above her head and started to form into a staff and it dropped into Chibi-Chibi's hands while she was she was in the middle of her third pin around. Finally, for an ending, she stopped doing her circles and lifted her free hand to her forehead taking her middle finger, pointing finger and thumb and putting them in front of her face. Her occupied hand was holding the small staff sideways in front of her. Her staff was pink and the ornament was a pink heart with another small heart after that and kept going until the center and smallest heart had a small golden star within it.  
  
Mini Moon looked at her for a minute a finally stated, "Chibi-Chibi, I already knew you could transform and I heard from Serena that Trista had told her you received a staff a while ago."  
  
Chibi-Chibi smiled and replied," One, my transformation nor my staff is the surprise. Two, you can just call me Chibi. And, three, this is your real surprise."  
  
The star in the middle of her staff glowed and started to spin. Soon, the hearts, starting from the one closest to the star to the biggest outside one, began to light up with a glowing pink. Mini Moon's outfit glowed pink too. A couple seconds after, all the pink parts of her outfit flashed and everything stopped so quickly.  
  
When she opened her eyes she looked at Chibi with a weird look. She lowered her hands from her face and put them back down to her side.  
  
After a couple of seconds her eyes shot open and brought her arms back up to look at her gloves. The two rings on the end of her gloves were swirling with glitter. As she was looking down she noticed her skirt and boots were also swirling with glitter. She ran into the woods where she heard a little water running and looked at her reflection to see what else was different. Her little heart on her choker, collar type thing on her top, and the bow in the back of her skirt were also shimmering and swirling with glitter.  
  
She began to feel tears of happiness in her eyes and brushed them away once she heard everybody coming to her. "Thank you so much, Chibi. I can't believe it. I look just like I'm supposed to now. Not that there was anything wrong with the other outfit, but now I look just like the rest of you."  
  
Everybody knew she was referring to the Mini Scouts. Everybody changed back and Reeni asked, "So, are you four the future daughters of Trista and them."  
  
They nodded. She noticed that the single streaks of color that were in their hair were now gone. Obviously they came with the transformations.  
  
Trista stepped forward and nodded, "They are, Reeni. I asked them to come and help you with your little situation that's been going on. They were all more than thrilled to come and help since I told them so much about you. When I told my fellow scouts they were coming and for what reason they came to help you out too, Reeni. The daughters are here to stay, too."  
  
Her daughter stepped forward in front of Trista, "My daughter's name is Casiel."  
  
Amara stepped forward with her daughter, "This is Twist."  
  
Michelle now came up with her daughter, "This is Stella"  
  
"Meimi is my daughter," came Hotaru's sweet and gentle voice at last.  
  
All of the four daughters bowed in unison and replied, "It's nice to meet you finally, Reeni."  
  
Reeni was overjoyed. Her dream was coming truer than what she wanted, which was better.  
  
Darien finally got the shock out of him and stated seriously, "Reeni, we should get you back home where it's safe and where you can rest longer."  
  
Reeni turned to him and nodded before noticing she was still a little weak and collapsed.  
  
Darien went over to her to ask if she was ok and Reeni could only nod at this point. All the energy she had received from being asleep had already left her.  
  
Pararoo flew her in the sky so nothing could reach her while the others ran directly under him to make sure nothing bad could happen.  
  
Reeni was left in her room when they got to the house so she could sleep but instead she sat next to her window and cried softly. "In a couple of hours a surprise will be coming for me, just for me, and I can't even get to it."  
  
Her mind snapped and she was completely surprised. "Wait a minute," she called out to herself. She went over to the bookshelf and opened a book of plants Amy had gotten for her for her last birthday. She flipped through it until she found a picture of a clearing in some woods that grew near her neighborhood. It was a clearing surrounded by trees of the perfect green and brown shades.  
  
She repeated Helios' second riddle in her mind and smiled. "Why didn't it come to me faster? The others won't let me go there by myself, especially like this. Besides, it's only a mile away exactly. I can come back here with no problem afterwards. She quickly got dressed into some jeans, a pink shirt with a red heart and gold halo over it, and some tennis shoes.  
  
She opened the window and crawled over to a tree to climb down it. She jumped midway down the tree and landed on the soft dirt below and started to run for it.  
  
She looked at her watch and thought, "One hour to go, I hope this is the answer I was supposed to get from this riddle.'  
  
She started to move after a small break. Once she was there it was only a couple of minutes away until it was exact evening. She sat down to rest and the other riddle came to her. 'I wonder what that answer was. Oh well, I'll find out in a couple of minutes.'  
  
A couple minutes past and it was exact evening. A white light emitted out of nowhere and startled Reeni. Her clothes were transformed into her princess form and a portal formed from the light. Out stepped a person with gold horn, white clothes with a tad of blue upon them, and white wings from his back.  
  
The portal closed behind him. Suddenly, Reeni didn't feel weak anymore as she gazed at the wondrous miracle that had just happened.  
  
"I don't believe this. Helios, can it be," she whispered to herself. He looked up with those gentle amber eyes and smiled.  
  
Reeni didn't know what to do so she ran over to him and rammed him, making him fall to the forest floor, hugging him.  
  
He hugged back. "Do you understand the riddle I gave you now, my maiden, Reeni," he asked with his gentle voice, holding Reeni close to him. He never had the chance of holding Reeni like this when Reeni was dreaming because she would wake up from surprise; he only got to hold her softly.  
  
Reeni, who was crying softly into her love's chest, nodded and blushed a little, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I guess I'm just so happy you're finally here, with me."  
  
Helios put a finger up to her lips and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Don't worry about it." He picked her up and then changed himself into a normal looking person wearing loose pants and a white T-shirt, no shoes.  
  
Reeni, when this happened, changed into her normal being too.  
  
After a little while, Reeni fells asleep as she was being carried home and snuggled even closer to Helios' chest.  
  
As they came close to the main road, Helios could hear faint cries in the distant, but couldn't tell what they were saying so he just kept walking. He was walking a little slower because he was getting a little tired and would've stopped to rest but knew that he had to get Reeni home in case some villains came and took her away.  
  
When he came to the hill right before Reeni's house came in sight the yells were easier to tell what they were saying.  
  
"Reeni! Come out, Reeni," cried a young girl.  
  
"Reeni, where are you," yelled an older woman.  
  
Reeni nestled up even closer to the warm chest of Helios, obviously trying to get the yelling out of her ears' hearing.  
  
He held her even tighter, trying to help as much as possible. As he saw Reeni's house come into view, so did other people running along the street's edge, apparently searching for something or someone.  
  
He looked at the young sleeping soundly in his arms and than back at the people. Suddenly, he recognized one of them, the closest male with dark hair.  
  
"Darien," he whispered to himself, "he must be looking for her."  
  
He walked on, now aiming for the young girl's future father when four girls of Reeni's age formed a line in front of Helios, one girl in front them who looked like the youngest, than, lastly, four older girl in back of the other four. Neither one of them was happy.  
  
"What are you doing with Reeni, you creep," one of them asked in a rude tone.  
  
Darien turned and couldn't believe what he saw. He ran over to the crowd and pushed straight through the middle of the nine young girls.  
  
By now the others who weren't at the scene now were.  
  
"Reeni," Darien said softly as he took Reeni carefully into his arms. She didn't like the new movement and tried to get back to her warm, gentle friend's chest. Helios went to her side and moved his hand over her cheek. She calmed down and went back to sleep.  
  
The young girls nor the outer scouts knew this new comer so they didn't appreciate him coming into the house with Darien and the others who seemed to know him, they thought he was a villain who suddenly went soft.  
  
Once Reeni was set on the couch, Helios sat next to her head. She immediately snuggled her head once more on the comfortable and warm lap.  
  
Serena and Darien, with help from the others, explained everything to he others. They quickly changed their attitudes about him and apologized for suspecting him to be a crook.  
  
Lita retrieved a blanket from the closet and gave it to Helios since he was obviously stuck on the couch for the night.  
  
In the morning Reeni was found in the kitchen staring at a bowl of uneaten cereal that was practically mush now. Helios walked in a sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you sleep well," asked Reeni not showing her face to him.  
  
"Yes, how about you?" Reeni nodded and looked out the window.  
  
"Is there a reason why you won't look at me? Did I do something wrong, my maiden?"  
  
Reeni shook her head, "I heard about what happened last night. They weren't completely rude to you, were they?"  
  
Helios was taken aback. He went in front of the window that Reeni was apparently looking out and bent down to look at her face. She tried to turn away but Helios took her face into his hand and carefully forced her back towards him. "Reeni, I care about you. I don't care what people say to me. If they think I'm a crook gone soft than let them think that. As long as you're safe, I could care less about what people think I am. Besides, they apologized as soon as they found out who I really was."  
  
Reeni smiled and her comforting friend wiped away her independent tears. She slid off the chair and into the comforting arms of her beloved lover and best friend. As fast as the embrace was made it was broken from a large crash located in the back of the house.  
  
"Say, Reeni, everybody including the cats are gone. Right?" Reeni nodded and took her friend's hand to lead him to the back window.  
  
She carefully looked out the window, sharing half of it with her loyal and gentle companion.  
  
Reeni's eyes lit up with fear, "What the? First there's a spotted one, than there's a striped one, and now there's a zigzagged one with freckles on its face and stomach. Each one is getting harder. And now I'm all alone."  
  
"You're not alone, I'm here remember and he doesn't even know you're here."  
  
Reeni stiffened and shook with fear. Helios looked back out the window and did the same. The window was busted open and Helios was grabbed and pulled back outside.  
  
"No," Reeni cried, "bring him back! It's me. you want! Helios!" Reeni could barely talk she was crying so hard.  
  
Helios was getting nearly crushed to death by the laughing monster. Reeni had no choice, "Glitter Crisis Power!" Reeni transformed into the highest form she was powerful enough to do with the limited energy she had at the moment; she just hoped it was enough.  
  
"Hold it right there, creep! Put my friend down right now! I'm the one you want, not him! For I am Sailor Mini Moon, the pretty glitter suited soldier who defends love and justice and protects the peace from all evil and that means you, mister I have the worst dressing habit in the world! In the name of the future moon, I shall punish you."  
  
"Ah, my little trick worked I got you and a little shield. As long as I have him, you won't be going anywhere."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Reeni was fighting hard to keep her tears back, but she did her best. "Mini Glitter Moon Stream!"  
  
A glittering pink stream of energy burst from Mini Moon's tiara charm and hit the monster straight between the eyes, forcing him to release the weakened boy.  
  
Mini Moon panicked, she didn't have any attacked that could catch anything. Suddenly a swish of wind flew past her and headed towards the falling freed prisoner, catching him just in time.  
  
Mini Moon, relieved, turned to see the Mini Outer Scouts and regular Outer Scouts with all the Inners, mini and original. She turned back to see Helios placed gently to the ground and that the villain was now relieving itself and getting back into the game.  
  
Mini Moon ran next to his side and refused to move. When she turned back around for help, her friends and allies were gone. Mini Moon couldn't believe it, her friends had abandoned her.  
  
She looked back at the monster and asked, "So what crazy name did your parents give you?"  
  
"Freckled Forger, why?"  
  
"I just like to know who my enemies are before I destroy them."  
  
He laughed but suddenly was surprised by attacks from all angles; beams of hearts from the left, thunder crashes from the right, waterfall blasts from behind, and everything else imaginable from every other direction.  
  
Mini Moon didn't have a chance of surviving until she noticed the attacks weren't touching her. She looked at it better and saw a shield, the same one that blocked her from Mini Pluto's attack last time, was protecting her.  
  
Mini Moon believed that this bad doer should not have a nice death and came up with the only way to do it. She stood straight up and looked up at her opponent to notice that the attacks only gave him minor cuts and bruises.  
  
She focused completely on her goal and started to glow the bright pink once more. She popped the shield easily and transformed like usual, except this time she looked like a cross dresser of her princess form and her sugar energy warrior form.  
  
"I don't believe it. She looks so beautiful like that." replied Sailor Mini Mercury with complete and noticeable awe in her voice.  
  
The crown of the princess and instead of the crescent moon on her forehead it was placed in the center of the crown with a flower on her forehead instead.  
  
Everyone agreed when they joined her side.  
  
The new and beautiful girl landed with ease next to the keeper of dreams. Her hair was now completely down and was as wavy as ever down past her knees. She had a single white flower placed in her right ear.  
  
She held hands with the non-transformed Helios, the one who you could see the horn with.  
  
They looked at the villain and the girl called out, "Rainbow Dreamy Sugar Effect!"  
  
A beam of color erupted from the girl's flower placed on her forehead and destroyed the villain into dozens upon dozens of rose petals. She changed back into the normal princess of the moon and then changed back into Reeni after Helios had changed into the disguised Helios once more.  
  
"That was amazing, Reeni. You looked so beautiful," Mini Neptune explained as she slid down the hill next to Reeni.  
  
Reeni blushed and looked at Helios, "The weird part is that I remember everything that happened. None of it erased like the first and second time. Also, I don't feel weak at all."  
  
"That's probably because you had the power of the Golden Crystal helping you," Mercury answered.  
  
Reeni nodded without looking at her. She already knew it was because of the Golden Crystal and she was determined to stay strong as long her loyal friends were in danger.  
  
They went back inside and decided not to talk about it until Reeni was ready.  
  
The next day everyone was in the park enjoying the day.  
  
Reeni was with Hotaru catching up on times. Helios and Pararoo were resting in the shade and had fallen asleep. Amara, Michelle, and Trista were, as usual, by themselves in their own little group, Serena was suffocating Darien's arm while walking around the park, Lita, Mina, and Rae were playing with a Frisbee, and Amy was reading. Everybody else was watching Meimi dance elegantly to some music that sounded a lot like what gypsies would dance to; she was beautiful at it..  
  
People started crowding around Meimi, watching her dance.  
  
Reeni joined them with Hotaru, complementing on how wonderful her future daughter was.  
  
Once Reeni was getting a drink from the drinking fountain and was just about to leave when, "Ahhhhhh! Somebody help me, please. Can anybody help me?" Reeni screamed as she was levitated into the air and was flicked around like an old doll.  
  
The owner of the vine holding her was Kisenian, laughing as she swayed the helpless girl in the air.  
  
"Reeni, oh no," Hotaru cried as she and the others ran up to see what was happening.  
  
"We can't transform in front of all these people watching, Serena. What are we going to do," asked Lita quietly to the frightened Serena.  
  
"I don't know, Lita. We can't do anything but watch like innocent bystanders until we can think of something to do. I wish there was another way out."  
  
Diana, Luna, and Artimus came running up to join the helpless scouts, followed closely by the four different colored balls.  
  
"The sugar energy powers of this annoying brat will be mine," laughed Kisenian right before her and Reeni disappeared.  
  
Out of nowhere a boy dropped to the ground, looking as if he had leapt after Kisenian to stop her. His face was buried in the dirt but he quickly lifted it to look in the sky.  
  
"Fiore, is that you," asked Darien quietly.  
  
The boy looked to Darien and smiled, "Yes, Darien, it's me. I heard somewhere that a young moon princess was in danger; that she had powers that were out of this world and I came as fast as I could to stop anybody who tried to harm them when I found it was your daughter from the future. I'm sorry I failed."  
  
"You tried," replied Darien sadly, pulling his friend up and wiping the dirt off.  
  
"Kisenian got more powerful, Darien. She doesn't need a pawn like before. She's very powerful and I don't know anything that can stop her. The only thing she needs now to probably be unbeatable is Reeni's sugar energy," explained Fiore. He was in his human form as to not attract attention.  
  
Walking over was Pararoo and Helios.  
  
"What happened? Why is everyone talking about the weirdest kidnapping of the century? Where's Reeni, did she go home," asked Helios curiously.  
  
"Who's this," asked Pararoo looking at Fiore.  
  
Serena introduced Helios, Pararoo, and the rest of the gang who didn't know Fiore and skipped the part of Reeni.  
  
"That's great and all but you haven't answered my questions, Serena," asked Helios once more.  
  
"Helios," applied Amy putting her hand on his shoulder, her voice as soft as she could get it, "Reeni's been kidnapped by the Kisenian blossom. We couldn't help her. We couldn't transform in front of all these people. We didn't have a chance."  
  
Helios stole his shoulder away and joined Pararoo's side. Both of them were obviously very upset and were so mad at themselves for not being there when Reeni needed them the most, but were sleeping.  
  
Helios finally snapped, "REENI! NO!" He transformed back into his original self and spread his wings out. He didn't care if the whole world saw him now; he had to get his love back. He jumped into the sky and flew off, Pararoo following him.  
  
"Wait, you guys! Come back! You'll draw attention to yourselves. You won't be able to find her," Rae tried calling them back even when she knew it was hopeless.  
  
They were going to go and try as hard as they could to save Reeni's life; even if that meant losing theirs.  
  
Everybody wished them the best of luck in their thoughts and minds, also, to be as careful as possible. Everybody began to cry silently to themselves. Reeni was gone and might lose her life and two others might lose theirs to save the one they love most.  
  
Nobody could think of anything but the three that were now gone and their safety.  
  
Good? Bad? What? Tell me what you thought. Got any ideas for the next chapter email me at magic_reeni@yahoo.com Thanx  
  
Story continues in. The Rescue from Friends 


	4. The Rescue from Friends

The Rescue from Friends  
  
Reeni had such a headache when she finally came back around. She remembered that she was slammed against a hard, concrete wall right before she past out.  
  
She carefully opened her eyes and looked slowly around her surroundings. She was in a building that looked like an evil form of a green house only instead it was a grey house except for the vines that were growing everywhere.  
  
She noticed she was levitated in the air still, only not by her kidnapper, but by vines that were coming from pipes in the wall. Those vines were the only things from keeping her from falling to the floor several feet below.  
  
Nobody was around and she had a scary feeling these vines weren't protecting her from anything because of the eerie feeling in the air.  
  
Suddenly a noise made her jump a little and turned her head as far as she could to see what it was.  
  
It was a woman with long, pink hair and a weird outfit that only a Tarzan lady would wear.  
  
The woman looked up and smiled to herself, "Well, I see you're awake finally. Good. I hope you enjoyed your little nap since you won't be alive for much longer."  
  
"Who.are you? I thought.I was kidnapped by.Kisen." Reeni asked with difficulties but was interrupted by the pink haired lady.  
  
"Kisenian, right? You were. Who do you think I am, fluffy?"  
  
Reeni widened her eyes, "No way. You're not.ugh.Kisenian. She's a plant and you're a.lady."  
  
"Oh con trair, pinky. I am Kisenian. Just, evolved. You see I became stronger and no longer need a pine to help me. No, all I need is your energy and I can do anything I want to in this stupid world you call Earth."  
  
Reeni realized that only Kisenian had a need to say pine. It was obvious that she wasn't lying about that, or was she? Reeni couldn't tell, but it didn't matter because a villain is a villain is a villain.  
  
Reeni struggled to get loose but all she achieved was making Kisenian laugh even harder than ever before. Reeni didn't have a chance.  
  
Kisenian finally got around to stop laughing and replied in a dangerous voice that made Reeni shiver for a while, "Let's get this over with before you make me laugh even harder again. My precious vines, do your thing."  
  
Suddenly the vines started to glow a bright green from where they came out of the pipes and swerved along towards where they held Reeni.  
  
The glowing vines wrapped themselves tightly around Reeni's entire body making her go into immense pain. She screamed and wriggled as loud and hard as she could but couldn't get out of the danger's path.  
  
She quickly started to fade. She closed her eyes and continued to scream even louder than before, calling for anybody who would try to help her, give her a chance to live longer.  
  
"Mini Maker's Cairo-Beam," Reeni heard this just after she heard another voice scream. "Mini Healer's Blade of Courage!"  
  
After Reeni heard that she felt herself become lighter and than she past out after she felt herself be caught by someone.  
  
The three heroes ran off into the woods as soon as the small girl was rescued and the evil blossom was thoroughly distracted. They hid nicely before the third set Reeni down on a patch of soft grass.  
  
"Maker, get a towel or something and damp it with some water, she's soaked with sweat and blood. Healer, get some bandages from my sack so we can fix her up."  
  
They both followed their orders without question.  
  
"Here you are, Fighter," replied Maker.  
  
He took the rag without replying to his fellow friend and quickly placed it on her forehead.  
  
Healer came soon after and helped Maker with the patching up.  
  
"Our dads should be back soon, you guys. We should transform back so they don't think we were playing around with our powers like when we were little."  
  
Healer and Maker transformed together while Fighter didn't even bother to stop what he was doing to change.  
  
"I'll start with lunch," said a young boy of fifteen, a little older than Reeni. He had silver-grey, spiked hair. With two curled pieces of bangs over his eyes, which were blue.  
  
"I'll help you gather everything and than make the fire," offered another with green eyes, long, black bangs going everywhere in his face.  
  
The first nodded and turned to the last, "You going to keep taking care of her, right, Daren?"  
  
He nodded without looking up from the unconscious girl in front of him. He had grey-purplish eyes with black, spiked hair as well; he had no bangs to worry about in his face except a single bland of loose hairs dwindling around his face, he seemed to like the way the only long piece of his hair did that.  
  
When the night came three older men came.  
  
"That was a nice attack on poor Reeni. Right, Yaten, Seiya?" Asked the final Starlight, Taiki.  
  
His companions nodded.  
  
Yaten looked over to the two cooking dinner, "I take it everything went well. Right Raiko and Tilka. Where is she?" They looked up and smiled. The silver haired boy, Tilka, looked at Yaten, "Yup. Daren's been with her ever since we got here, taking care of her."  
  
Seiya smiled and said, "Well, I guess we see whose future son is more responsible now. Right?"  
  
The other two frowned and gave their brother a noogie.  
  
Seiya walked over to his future child and asked, "How is she?"  
  
Daren finally looked up, but instead asked, "Did you find Sailormoon?"  
  
Seiya shook his head, "No, we looked everywhere in the park, but they all had left. Not even the cats, Luna, Artimus, or Diana were there in case anything showed up. It started to get late so we decided to come back. We'll have a better chance in the morning; especially if she wakes up by then."  
  
"Doubt it," shook Daren's head as he spoke, "we were stalled a little by the vines and other guard things when we got there. By the time we found her she looked as if a lot of her energy was taken. The sugar energy that is."  
  
Seiya nodded and went back over to the others.  
  
Each of the Mini Starlights took turns keeping watch after Reeni and anything else that might lurk near by; after convincing Daren that he couldn't stay up the entire time Reeni was down until they found Sailormoon and the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
It was the same for a few weeks, the original Starlights would leave to look for Sailormoon and the other Sailor Scouts, and the Mini Scouts would take care of the camp.  
  
Tilka would make the meals and clean the dishes that needed to be washed. Raiko would make the fire for the meals and do a little bit of laundry that needed to be done. And Daren would watch over Reeni every waking moment, making sure she was breathing all right, redoing her bandages for the injuries she'd received, and other necessities such as those.  
  
Finally, after a little over a week, Reeni moved.  
  
Daren called to the others, "Raiko, Tilka, come here quick! I think she's about to wake about now!"  
  
His companions ran over as soon as they could to see what their cousin was talking about and sure enough Reeni was waking up very slowly.  
  
"Serena.Darien," she would call every now and than with the addition of a few of the other scout's names as well, "Pararoo.Helios.help me.can somebody help.me?"  
  
Daren moved a wet cloth over her forehead to ease her a little.  
  
Then, she slowly opened her eyes to a somewhat lighted surrounding. The first thing she saw was Daren's face.  
  
"Who.are you," asked Reeni slowly, unable to move away from the stranger because she was still very weak.  
  
"I'm Daren. And these are my cousins," pointing to them as he said their names, "Raiko and Tilka. We saved you from Kisenian. You had almost died from all the energy she stole from you. Sugar energy that is. How do you feel?"  
  
"Very tired. Where am I?"  
  
"You're safe in the middle of the woods. It's our hiding spot. Would you like to get a better view?"  
  
"It's very beautiful," added Tilka.  
  
Reeni smiled and carefully sat up with the help of the three boys a little older than her.  
  
She looked around and than down to the ground, "Thank you for saving me. It wasn't much trouble helping me, was it?"  
  
"No, of course not. The only hard part was getting into that building to get you," said the gentle and caring voice of Raiko.  
  
"You're right though. It is very pretty."  
  
Suddenly there was a snap of a branch and Reeni curled up into the closest person's chest she was near, Daren's.  
  
"It's ok, Reeni. It's just are dads, they've been looking for weeks for Sailormoon. She's said to protect the one with the sugar energy, you."  
  
Reeni looked at him and than back to where the trees swayed. After moments of silence, three figures walked towards the four children.  
  
"Oh good she's awake. How do feel, Reeni," asked Seiya.  
  
Reeni went wide-eyed as she heard the voice. She jerked her head up quickly to look at the newcomers. "Seiya," asked Reeni quietly to herself. "Seiya," Reeni called even louder as she thrust her arms around him, ignoring the pain she still held. She knew him very well since he tried to become Serena's boyfriend so long ago. Her mother had told them all about them and she even met them once.  
  
As she hugged her friend she looked at the other two, "Taiki, Yaten!" She went over to them as fast as she could and threw her arms around them.  
  
Meanwhile, the young boys looked very confused and Tilka questioned, "Reeni, you know are dads? How? When?"  
  
"I hear about them long time ago when Galaxia came. My mother told me everything about what happened and I even met them once for a visit. It was on one of my birthdays in the palace, they really only stopped by out of respect, but it was still a nice visit. My mother told me they came in search of Princess Fireball and the seed of hope, Chibi-Chibi, to stop her."  
  
The three understood since their fathers told them of that battle and what the palace looked like in the Silver Millennium.  
  
During the afternoon, Reeni was sitting on a boulder next to the creek and watched the fishes go bye.  
  
"What are thinking about," came Daren's voice in Reeni's ear, making her jump a little.  
  
"What makes you think I'm thinking about something," asked Reeni kiddingly.  
  
He shrugged and handed her a bowl of vegetable soup, "Here, I thought you could be hungry.  
  
She took it gratefully and took a spoonful, "Mmm, it's delicious. Who made it?"  
  
"Tilka. He always cooks the meals when our dads aren't around."  
  
Reeni gave a confused look. "I thought they were here."  
  
"They were, but went off again to look for Sailormoon."  
  
"I hope they don't expect to find her. She only has a reason to transform if a villain is threatening people and things like that. I mean it's not like she goes on patrol or anything. She's not that mature. Besides, Luna, Artimus, and Diana do that because they know that sometimes we can't because we're too busy or Serena's too lazy. It's her duty anyway."  
  
Daren gave a slight chuckle and replied, " Yes, my father told me that, but you forget, or rather weren't told, that they found out who they were while still battling Galaxia."  
  
"Figures that meatball head would take a slip like that." She laughed.  
  
"You have a very interesting personality. Did anybody ever tell you that?"  
  
Reeni just stared at him with a friendly glare.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tilka and Raiko had just joined them.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Daren quickly answered before Reeni could say.  
  
They sat there for a while in silence. The next couple of days were rocky. Reeni was getting a little stronger and able to do things for herself again. She made good friendships with her three newest scouts met. After a while she also began to get saggy.  
  
"What's wrong," Daren finally had to ask.  
  
Reeni looked down and shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Daren didn't believe her but he went along with it anyway since he didn't want to push her into anything and make her mad with him.  
  
The next day, Daren spotted Reeni drying some tears by the creak and joined her. "Now I know something's wrong and I'm not leaving you alone from here on in until you tell me what it is."  
  
Reeni threw her arms around him and cried even more, "I'm so sorry. I just miss my friends.my family. I want to get out of here."  
  
"I know you do, me too," Daren comforted, "I know how you feel. We just can't until we can find Sailormoon. You'll be able to." He was interrupted by Reeni jumping up after seeing a couple of shadows past by overhead.  
  
"What's wrong, those were just birds flying by."  
  
"I don't think." She never finished the sentence; she started running in the direction of the shadows.  
  
"Where are you going," Daren called after her, chasing her after a little while.  
  
Reeni jumped over rocks and climbed over low trees and under medium sized trees. She was determined to find the owners of those shadows.  
  
Finally she reached the end of the woods and tried jumping over a large crevice. She started to fall but the shadows were right above her. As she slipped over the edge soft hands caught her. "Tha.anks, Dar...ren," she said with the little breath she could muster from all the running, jumping, and crawling.  
  
"Whose Daren," a familiar voice rang in Reeni's ears as the question was said.  
  
She looked up and a big smile went over her face. "Pararoo! Am I ever glad to see you again."  
  
He pulled her up onto land and as she bent down to wipe the dust off her clothes she quickly realized she was in her princess form.  
  
She turned out of instinct and leaped for the person she knew was hovering behind her. "How'd you get here? How'd you find me," asked Reeni as she snuggled even closer to her love's chest, having his warm and comforting hands around her made her happy again.  
  
"I followed my heart in hopes it was the right way," said Helios, still holding her tighter than ever before, crying a little at the same time.  
  
Reeni was also crying, only she wasn't trying to hold it in like the two of the three boys that meant more to her than anything; the third being Darien.  
  
"Reeni! What in the." Daren came struggling out of the trees grasp, but stopped as soon as he saw the two boys with wings and one with a horn around Reeni. Soon after, Tilka and Raiko followed.  
  
"Who are they," asked Tilka carefully.  
  
"These are friends, but they're so close to me that they're like brothers, well one anyway" She blushed slightly. "This is Pararoo," pointing to him as a small tear came down her cheek, "and this is Helios," as she turned to him, more tears came down her cheek; he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
The three were dumbstruck.  
  
Raiko went up to Pararoo not taking his eyes off either on of them, "But, Reeni, this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of.seen. Reeni, look at them! They're freaks! They have wings for Pete's sake!"  
  
Reeni stiffened and, instead of tears of happiness, she shed tears of sadness.  
  
Pararoo was furious and Helios went higher into the air so he could comfort Reeni alone.  
  
"Shhh, Reeni. It's okay. Remember? Remember what I said about what others thought about me? I don't care what people say about me as long as you're safe."  
  
Reeni removed her head from his once again soaked chest and nodded slightly, "I remember. I just don't like the way he said it I guess."  
  
He embraced her once more, even tighter, and made the tears go away.  
  
He then looked down at Pararoo, who was still trying to suppress his anger while Raiko just made fun of him even more, and called, "Pararoo, ready to go? Everything is okay now."  
  
Pararoo nodded and was about to fly when Daren ran over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait, please. I need to speak with Reeni for a couple of minutes. I won't let him go until you come back down."  
  
Helios thought a moment and asked Reeni if she was willing up to it. She nodded and they floated softly to the ground.  
  
"If you say anything mean to her, I swear I'll." Helios putting his hand on his shoulder interrupted Pararoo.  
  
They walked a little ways into the woods, away from hearing ears.  
  
"Reeni," he began, "What Raiko said back there.I would never say that about your friends. I didn't like seeing you cry like that. I'm sorry he did that."  
  
"It's okay, Daren. You don't have to apologize for your cousin's actions. He was probably just surprised, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, he was. I think we all were a little surprised that some of the family you were talking about turned out to be people with wings and one with a horn. So. uh. what's with the sudden dress change?"  
  
Reeni looked down and blushed, "Oh this? It's nothing. Just whenever I get close to Helios when he's in that form you saw him in I change into my princess form. I don't know. Amy.uh.she's Sailor Mercury, she seems to think that it's the power of the Golden Crystal, the horn on his head holds it, has some effect on me that makes me change. I don't know what to think."  
  
Daren was more than surprised now, "Wow! That's.uh.interesting. You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Reeni nodded, "Of course I do. They're part of my family to me. Why wouldn't I like them?"  
  
"No, I mean, Helios, you like him don't you? Like more than a friend. You did say that one was like a brother and the other a little closer, didn't you?"  
  
She blushed even redder this time, "What gives you that idea?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you were hanging off his neck with all you're strength when you were crying. I just figured that you did. Was I wrong and misunderstood?" This time Daren blushed at his thought.  
  
"You have nothing to blush about. I've loved him for a long time now. And he loves me back. Your guess was very accurate."  
  
His redness died down, "Really?" His voice stated sadly. "Well, I just wanted to clear that whole thing up. You know, about what Raiko had said."  
  
"Well, thanks for the apology even though you didn't have a reason to give me one." She pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the cheek. Now he really blushed bright red because laughing could be heard from behind him.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Why are you spying on me? You're my cousins you're not supposed to spy on your cousins!"  
  
"Sorry, cuz," apologized Tilka.  
  
"Yeah. Look, Reeni," turning to her, "I'm sorry about what I said. Sometimes I just can't help myself. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can. I have to. You guys saved me."  
  
She walked over to Tilka and gave him a peck on the cheek too, than gave one to Raiko. She jumped over the few branches and walked back over to her friends, smiling.  
  
"Are you okay," asked Pararoo, "They didn't do anything rude, did they?"  
  
Reeni shook her head, "No, Pararoo. They apologized about what they said."  
  
"Good, I should hope so," Pararoo said once more.  
  
Reeni smiled and was just about to take off with Helios carrying her when someone else called out, "Wait! Stop! Don't leave yet!"  
  
The answer of who was calling was quickly answered. It was Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten. Followed by every other Sailor Scout Reeni knew about.  
  
"Serena, Darien, Lita, everyone," Reeni called out with glee.  
  
Helios set her back down to let her greet them and smiled at how happy she now was. She ran to her friends as fast as she could.  
  
"The Starlights found us and said they knew where you were and that you were safe," kneeled down Mina.  
  
"Yes, the Mini Starlights," Reeni pointed to them, "Daren, Tilka, and Raiko rescued me from Kisenian and took care of."  
  
Serena and Darien only cried as they hugged their future daughter. The others came and hugged Reeni too.  
  
It wasn't long before she was overcrowded with people of different ages surrounding her. Reeni was overjoyed at the excitement it brought to her. Helios and Pararoo joined the crowd and laughed with them at the discovery of Reeni with the others.  
  
It wasn't long, though, before Taiki spat up, "This place can easily be sensed by enemies by all the excitement and energy. We should head back to your house or somewhere as long as it isn't these woods."  
  
Serena wiped her tearstained eyes and face and nodded, "Yes, we won't want to lose Reeni like that again. Or anyway at that." 


	5. Some Things can't be Controlled

Some Things Can't Be Controlled  
  
When the scouts arrived home, Reeni had fallen asleep in Helios' arms while flying.  
  
Everyone transformed back into their original selves and gathered around Reeni and watched her rest peacefully for a while.  
  
Finally, the Mini Outer Scouts said they were going to the park for a while and would be back for dinner.  
  
"We'll come too. Right, guys," asked Tilka to his cousins.  
  
"Sure, why not," replied Raiko, turning towards the door with Tilka and the girls.  
  
"I'm not. I'm going to stay with Reeni until she wakes up," piped Daren.  
  
His cousins, the Scouts, Mini Scouts, and everybody else turned and stared at him, but he didn't care.  
  
Soon after, the Mini Outers and Daren's cousins left, everybody else except Helios, Pararoo, and Daren, who were watching Reeni, left to have some fun of their own.  
  
The three boys took turns retrieving items for Reeni such as: blankets, blanket-warmers, pillows, wet cloth for her forehead, and other such knick- knacks as those.  
  
It was a couple of hours later when a glittery, bloodstained, blue figure burst into the house. "Another.battle! Near.Cardinal March.Drive," a weak Mini Mercury blurted as fast she could before she collapsed all together.  
  
Pararoo quickly went to her side to help her.  
  
During all of this, Reeni had awoken and heard everything. She slowly got off the couch and transformed into Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"What are you doing," questioned Helios, a little frightened, "You're not actually going to go to the battle and fight, are you?"  
  
"I have to, Helios. I can't keep running away until I'm caught and killed or something like that. Besides, it's like what I told you before. It's my duty as a Sailor Scout."  
  
Before anybody else knew it, she was out the door. Daren stood up and called out, "Starfighter Protection Keeper! Transform!" He ran over to the door and opened it; "I'm going to help Reeni and the others, Helios. You and Pararoo stay here and take care of Cassia.  
  
With that said, he left.  
  
Mini Starfighter caught up with Mini Moon at the battle scene. They were watching for a moment.  
  
"Wow! Whatever that thing is, it's ugly. It could win the Stinky of the Century Trophy or Ugliest Beast on the Block or something," remarked Mini Moon.  
  
Mini Starfighter plugged his nose and nodded in agreement.  
  
The area was a horrible scene. The monster was big and ugly with a completely pitch-black body, solid red eyes, sharp, fang-like teeth, and the biggest mouth you'd ever see with drool coming off each jagged tooth. The buildings around the scene were completely destroyed.  
  
The scouts, all of them, were lying motionless on the ground below. Mini Moon was in tears just by looking at them.  
  
She gasped when the jerky, smelly villain picked up a handful of Mini Scouts and lifted them to his drooling face. He sniffed them with his pig snout, booger filled nose and then dropped them back down to the muddy terrace below.  
  
He yelled with a growling voice, "She's not here! I heard the holder of the powerful sugar energy was a bratty Sailor Scout, but not one of you holds it! Argh! There must be more of you, but where are they hiding?"  
  
"Hold it right there, fatty! How dare you come and destroy this peaceful land! If you don't stop right now than I'm Sailor Mini Moon! The soldier of the future moon and defender of love, justice, and truth!"  
  
"And I'm Sailor Mini Starfighter. The future fighter of the stars in this universe; And we're here to stop you here and now!"  
  
The villain looked up and smiled, "Ah, two more Sailor Brat Scouts. One, or two in this case, more chances to get the sugar powers."  
  
Mini Moon stepped back, nervous, but Mini Starfighter told her not to show any fear or he might find out she's the carrier of the power he's looking for.  
  
She nodded and slid down the muddy hillside created by the fire hydrants unstopping flow of bursting water.  
  
When they reached the bottom they were attacked immediately. They dodged the first few easily, but soon Mini Moon was targeted. The monster blasted away with some fire aiming at Mini Moon.  
  
Mini Starfighter turned around just in time to see this and called out, "Mini Moon! Duck! Now!"  
  
Mini Moon turned to what he was talking about, but it was too late. Suddenly, she was forced to the ground. She moaned and shook her head slowly.  
  
She carefully opened her eyes and looked into a pair of beautiful, auburn eyes.  
  
"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I," echoed a familiar voice in her ears.  
  
Her head was spinning and it didn't help when she felt a person slide next to her.  
  
Finally, her eyes shot open fully. "Helios! What are you doing here," she screamed as she threw her arms around him, "I mean, I appreciate the fact that you came here and rescued me from that shot, but I.I mean you.I.I."  
  
Helios put a finger up to her stuttering lips and smiled a gorgeous smile.  
  
She calmed down after a while and stood up to face the jerk that nearly killed her and to also notice she was in her princess form.  
  
'I can't use my sugar power; I'm too weak at the moment. If I fainted than everyone would worry,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment longer.  
  
After a second she heard the villain laughing and opened her eyes to see what was happening.  
  
She looked around to see her companions and their faces looked surprised or spooked or something; she couldn't tell. She looked at herself and jumped, but biting her lip at the same time.  
  
She wasn't in her sugar energy form but she wasn't in her princess form either, in fact she wasn't in any form she actually wanted to be in since she wasn't wearing anything at all.  
  
All she had was the familiar pink glow surrounding her. Her hair was completely down in its wavy nature. She blushed and brought her hands up to her face.  
  
When she looked down to her friends she notice they were staring up at her. She turned to her two friends behind her and saw they hadn't moved a muscle. She looked back at the ugly monster before her, but instead she saw a giant, hairy hand charging straight at her, grasping her and making it a tight grip.  
  
The beast's laugh was dripping with pleasure. "I found you! Haha, I finally found the sugar power holder and pretty soon I'll be that holder." He laughed some more.  
  
She screamed out, "Help me, please! Can anybody help me? Anybody, please!" She closed her eyes when the grasping grew tighter; trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Reeni. I'm coming," she heard somebody say cry out from a small distance.  
  
She heard another call out, "Star Fighting Target!"  
  
After a minute she was dropped, knowing that the attack did something to make the monster let go. Then she was caught by warm, protecting arms and drawn closer. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Helios.  
  
She drew her arms closer to herself, still blushing from before, knowing she was also still in that form. She buried her face to his chest; thankful he had come.  
  
"I don't understand," she heard him mutter a few times quietly.  
  
Finally, what seemed like forever, they landed gracefully She dropped to her knees as she felt his hands part from her bare arms and legs. She opened her eyes to look at him but didn't see him long for she was tugged into a pair of different arms: Serena's.  
  
She tried turning her head to see her rescuer, but kept being forever pushed and pulled into different sets of arms.  
  
First Serena's than Darien's and going for what felt nonstop. From Darien's she went to Rae's, Amy's, Mina's, Lita's, Hotaru's, Amara's, Michelle's, Trista's, Mini Outer Scouts', the Mini Inner Scouts', Seiya's, Taiki's, Yaten's, Pararoo's, Raiko's, Tilka's, and finally Daren's.  
  
She eventually got the strength to pull away from his grip and fall into what she thought would be Helios' arms but only got halfway so she landed on the soft wet grass below. She looked all around but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
She was brought a blanket to wrap around herself and she took it, pulled it around her, and ran off.  
  
She looked everywhere, but couldn't find her hero.  
  
She walked slowly back to the house after almost five hours of searching. She went inside as the pink glow around her started to fade. She started to walk towards the stairs when she noticed an extra body sitting in the living room. She dashed into the room and saw him.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you," she cried happily.  
  
"I thought you'd like some time with your family and other friends," Helios replied.  
  
She shook her head and hugged him.  
  
Meanwhile, Daren couldn't stand it.  
  
"What's wrong, Daren? You look mad or something," Reeni asked pushing away from Helios.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
"Why are you yelling then," she asked getting worried.  
  
"I'm not! I mean.I. Nothing! " He shouted as he stormed out and slammed the front door behind him.  
  
Reeni ran to the door and opened it calling hopelessly for him to come back.  
  
She dropped the blanket to the floor, having her clothes back, and ran after him.  
  
The others ran to the door as well and called for Reeni to come back, but that was hopeless as well. There was no way of getting neither Reeni nor Daren to return back when they were running away as fast as they were.  
  
What nobody knew though was on the other side of the street a shadow lurked. The shadow was watching them, their every move. Than it ran along the trees near the road, chasing after Reeni who was chasing Daren, trying to catch up. 


	6. Confession

"Daren! Wait up!" Reeni called out as loud as she could while still running after her friend and fellow scout.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" He called back and tried to speed up.  
  
Reeni tripped and fell to the ground looking back up she thought quickly and looked around. She didn't want something that would hurt him just make him stop and turn around. Not finding anything except a bunch of rocks she stood and ran after the other future scout once more.  
  
Finally catching up with him she lunged forward and succeeded in pushing him to the ground, using her weight to keep him there.  
  
Both panted heavily to catch much needed breaths and rest their tired legs.  
  
Once recovered Daren turned his head to look at Reeni and glared at her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone. It's obvious that you only want. " He caught his words and just turned to scowl at the ground instead of looking at Reeni.  
  
"Obvious about what? Helios? If that's the case then you have it all wrong."  
  
"I'm not wrong. I know what you're up to. You're probably thinking about marrying him aren't you? Run away together and have lots of children and live in the protection of Elysion, aren't you?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all. I haven't even thought about marrying him. I told you that you have it all wrong."  
  
"Then how come you're always cuddling with him and wanting to be around him?"  
  
"Like you said Elysion is well protected and that's because it's far away. Helios is the only priest there now who can hold the power of the Gold Crystal and keep it safe. In other words I don't get to be with him very much. It's true that I fell in love with him but I doubt he really feels anything like that for me. I wouldn't doubt that for a minute that there could be somebody else. But it wouldn't matter. In order for him to marry me he needs to be one of my suitors when I turn sixteen and even then my father back in the time where I belong has to accept his request to be my suitor." Reeni caught her breath and continued. "Why do you care anyways?"  
  
Daren by this point felt extremely stupid. He had completely forgotten that Reeni was the princess of the future moon and Silver Millennium. So he'd also forgotten about the suitors and her unable to really go anywhere without somebody telling they'd seen her and where she was headed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Reeni. I guess I was just being. jealous a little." He whispered out, just loud enough for her to heard what he said.  
  
"Jealous? Why in the world would you be jealous of me and Helios being." Realization dawned on her and she scooted off Daren's back and sat on the ground. "Oh, I see now."  
  
Daren sat up and stared at the ground ashamed of his mistake. He was too afraid to look into her eyes, frightened of what he might see.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me instead of hiding? You only made things more worse for yourself."  
  
"I know but you said it yourself that you and Helios loved each other. I wouldn't have and still don't stand a chance."  
  
"Daren, you're one of my closest friends. You took care of me when I barely could and kept me safe. And most importantly to me you didn't look down upon my friends when you saw them. That means more to me than you could ever imagine. I'm sorry Daren, but I don't see you more than anything that a very close brother."  
  
"I know Reeni and I am sorry for how I acted. But if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could I just hold you."  
  
"Daren I."  
  
"Not like a lover's hug, just a sibling hug. Please?"  
  
Reeni smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. Cocking his head slightly towards hers he placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"We'll be adoptive siblings then, you and I."  
  
Reeni and nodded and pulled away. "I'm sorry we couldn't be anything more though. If Helios had never been I'm sure we would have made a good couple."  
  
Daren sighed and shook his head vertically. "There's somebody out there for me, I'm sure. I just have to find them. And in my hopes I wish them to be as cheerful and kind as you have ever been to me and maybe more."  
  
"I hope you find her."  
  
Feeling Reeni shiver slightly he stood. "We should get back to the house. The others are probably worried and I should also apologize to Helios for how I acted towards him."  
  
Reeni was about to reply when a shadow jumped from the tree and grabbed her from behind faster than the other two could have predicted and countered.  
  
"Reeni!"  
  
The princess of the future struggled in the arms of her capture pulling her further and further away from her brother-close friend. Finally have the hand clamped over her mouth pulled away after biting it she quickly looked up to Daren and called out for him to help her.  
  
Daren started to run after them but was tackled from behind by a different shadow following after the first. He heard the laughter coming from it and it only made him angrier, but he knew he couldn't beat them alone and not while they could do something to hurt Reeni and make him unable to fight without putting her in danger.  
  
Before they got to far for his voice to carry he called out, "Don't worry, Reeni. I'll get help and we'll find you." He then turned and ran back the way he came to fetch the others. 


	7. This is a Change of Events

This is a Change of Events  
  
When Reeni awoke she was in a dark, creepy building.  
  
She looked around as far as she could since she was tied up in chains against the wall. There was nothing much around the old building except for some dusty crates and icky cockroaches.  
  
'I'm glad I'm up here now," she thought as she saw them.  
  
When she heard echoing footsteps she turned quickly to see who it was. There were two people, a man and a woman; or what looked like a man and a woman.  
  
The man on the left had a bright, shocking pink colored hair that was all spiked up, he wore a white cape that tied around his neck, no shirt, and grey pants that led down to shiny black boots. The woman on the right had long, aqua blue hair that went down to her mid-back, she wore a short, light purple top that stopped at her bellybutton, a short, light grey skirt that stopped her thighs, and bright red boots that went up to her knees.  
  
'Man do they need to get a new wardrobe. Mina would flip if she saw them," thought Reeni with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"It's about time you woke up you little wrench. Allow us to introduce ourselves to you since we already know who you are, Sugar Princess," spoke the man.  
  
Reeni was now confused, "Sugar Princess? Who is that? I am the princess of the future moon kingdom in the Silver Millenium."  
  
The two creeps laughed as they looked at each other.  
  
"I am Dracaena," stepped up the man.  
  
".And I am his sister Celebes," finished the woman.  
  
"We can also be called your murderers."  
  
Reeni would have jumped back and ran for it, but the chains were too tight and she only succeeded in making the clinking sound of two separate chains hitting each other.  
  
"After all, your fragile and weak body won't be able to withstand the power of us once we take your sugar energy power away from you. You'll end up dying almost immediately after it's gone from your body," continued Celebes.  
  
Reeni felt a tear slip down her cheek; she continues to watch the two siblings laugh in riot at the thought of them killing her, Reeni, just to get some measly power that she barely knew how to control herself.  
  
Once she heard the two stop laughing she looked up only to see them walk away, hearing Dracaena say, "Why don't you hang out for a while," he laughed at his not funny joke, "We'll be back later when you've had time to adjust."  
  
Reeni was about to yell something back when she noticed four shiny, round things in the corner of the room. She couldn't get a good look at them though since it was in the shadows as well.  
  
"Hello! Who's there? Excuse me, but hello? Is someone there," asked Reeni as she tried to get a better look.  
  
"Nobody you've never seem before," commented a female's voice.  
  
'That voice, it sounds so familiar to me, but who can it be,' Reeni asked herself in her thoughts.  
  
She looked at the corner once more and saw the four objects, a red, green, gold, and yellow balls move downward, like whoever or whatever was holding them were jumping down from the beam in the corner to the cold concrete below.  
  
Reeni didn't take her eyes of the four balls and noticed the blue ball split up from the other direction into a place she couldn't see to so she just followed the other three that were left.  
  
When she saw who was there when the balls disappeared she gasped, "I don't believe it! Is it really you?"  
  
"Shh, do you want those two weirdo creepoes to find us here," said another female.  
  
Reeni looked at the three and her eyes shot open, "Wait a minute, where's, what's her name, Palla-Palla?"  
  
"If only you could look behind you, but don't look down. Ok? It's a surprise," Ves-Ves squeaked with glee.  
  
Reeni was a little surprised at that, but she heard a noise behind and was distracted.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Reeni. Palla-Palla is here to help. Sorry if Palla-Palla hurts you, but Palla-Palla is only trying to get you down."  
  
Reeni nodded.  
  
"Palla-Palla wants these chains gone from Palla-Palla's friend, Reeni, now!" The instant she finished saying that the chains disappeared and Reeni started falling.  
  
She screamed and shut her eyes thinking, 'No, somebody help me. The Amazoness Quartet changed didn't they? They won't let me get hurt, will they'  
  
The second she finished her thought she was caught. "Huh? Helios, how did you." Reeni gasped. She was looking into a guy's face with crazy, spiked, pink hair and the wildest outfit ever. "Hey, you're not Helios. You're." Reeni was interrupted.  
  
"Hawk's Eye. That's right."  
  
Reeni laughed and spat out, "Is Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye here too?"  
  
Naturally, the other two comrades of Hawk's Eye walked out of the shadows.  
  
Reeni jumped out of her catcher's arms and ran to meet the other two, "Oh, wow! I can't believe it! Thank you, everyone, for coming to rescue me. How'd you find out I was here. Let alone that I was kidnapped?"  
  
"Well, you see, Reeni," Fish Eye started, "when you used to be bad people, like us, it's hard to keep these things a whisper."  
  
Reeni had to agree. She knew that these people she was with right now did know some people who were still bad and could tell them these things.  
  
"Now let's get out of here before those rotten pumpkins come back and find us and more importantly you loose," suggested Tiger's Eye.  
  
Everyone agreed and Hawk's Eye picked Reeni back up and made his portal like everyone else and they left. They reappeared in the park during night.  
  
"What time is it," asked Reeni as she jumped once more out of Hawk's Eye's arms.  
  
Palla-Palla made a clock appear and it read 11:57PM.  
  
"Ah man," Reeni groaned as she slumped onto the grass, "it's way late and really dark. It's going to be impossible for me getting home. Everything looks so different at night; I'll get lost for sure."  
  
Fish Eye wiped the tear slipping down Reeni's face, "Don't worry, sweetie. Remember that we're here with you and we won't abandon you now. We're friends and you're stuck with us."  
  
Reeni couldn't help but laugh. She was right. Tiger's Eye helped Reeni back up to her feet and started to walk out of the park, Hawk's Eye on the other side of Reeni.  
  
"Men: they act like big bozos. Those two are acting like we didn't help at all," complained Jun-Jun.  
  
"Palla-Palla agree with Jun-Jun," added Palla-Palla.  
  
"Well, come on. We best follow knowing whose leading they're sure to get lost and need girl power," ordered Cere-Cere.  
  
They left the park following the three others.  
  
After about a half an hour to forty-five minutes they made it to Reeni's house. Reeni smiled and looked around.  
  
She spotted her window and gasped, "Those stupid kidnapper people, they destroyed my window." She stared at the window for a minute longer and noticed somebody was inside, "Hey, someone's in my room. Hello? Hey, you, in my room," she called out to the window, hoping whoever was in there would open the door, Reeni already knew that it was going to be locked, "Hello? Hey, can you open the door? I can't get in! It's locked. Please!"  
  
Finally the person moved and looked out the window. Reeni felt a tear running down her face when she saw it was her love.  
  
Helios felt himself have tears too. He jumped out the window and spread his wings. He landed gently on the ground, but stepped backwards when he saw the people Reeni was with.  
  
Reeni knew he was startled from the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet and went up to him and took his hand.  
  
"It's alright, Helios. They're the good guys now and they're my friends too. We can trust them now," she explained as she walked him over to the group.  
  
"Now that's good news and everything, but how are we going to get in now. There's no way of getting inside your window with all those sharp edges pointing out like that and I'm pretty sure the door is locked by now. Not to mention that with our luck all the other windows are closed and locked because of what happened to Reeni's window," explained Hawk's Eye.  
  
"Palla-Palla can get in. Palla-Palla can make the door disappear and the make door reappear once Palla-Palla and friends get in," volunteered Palla- Palla.  
  
"That won't work," confessed Helios.  
  
"Why not," asked Reeni, "It's the best thing we can come up with."  
  
"Everybody agreed to put the burglar alarm on full duty and they all put Sailor Power into to make sure it can't be tampered with by anyone but them." Reeni dropped to the ground; "This is hopeless. We can't take the door or windows out. We can't fly back into my window," Reeni paused for a moment and jump back up, startling everybody, "Wait! I got an idea. We can yell. With my window open our voices are sure to carry to Darien's room since it's right next to mine."  
  
Everybody's spirits brightened and was about to turn to Palla-Palla, asking her if she could make a loud speaker, but realized she was really tired and remembered that she did do a lot to help.  
  
She made all the chains binding Reeni to the wall disappear and that must've taken a lot out of her, she made an electric clock, and she made flashlights. They decided not to ask anymore of her for a while.  
  
"Okay, everyone, get ready. On the count of three, One.two." started Ves- Ves and Jun-Jun together, "THREE!"  
  
Everybody immediately started yelling for someone to open the door. "Wake up! Open up now! Wake up! Open up NOW!"  
  
It took a while but they eventually saw the kitchen lights open and someone walk to the door.  
  
Reeni and Palla-Palla were exhausted now and fell onto the ground. Helios crouched down to help her if she needed any so the only people you could see were the Amazon Trio, Ves-Ves, Jun-Jun, and Cere-Cere.  
  
Darien opened the door with a confused look on his face but got his act together when he saw whom it was.  
  
"What do you delinquents want here? Can't you wait until we're awake at least? You'll wake up the neighborhood with that yelling."  
  
Realizing that Darien probably couldn't see Reeni while she was on the ground behind them they parted for him to see.  
  
She was now half-asleep in Helios' arms.  
  
Darien couldn't believe what he was seeing but ran through the part and kneeled next to her. Helios gave her up knowing she was going to be all right. Darien held her closely smiled and crying at the same time.  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the house with Helios close behind.  
  
Helios turned and looked at the others and then coughed in a way that Darien would look and turn around too.  
  
Darien did turn and saw what Helios wanted immediately. Darien looked at the sleeping child in his arms and felt more tears coming.  
  
'They did save my Teeni Reeni and brought her back safe and sound. They have to be good now,' thought Darien carefully.  
  
He looked up smiling and replied, "You guys and girls can come in too. You deserve a good rest and I'd bet you've had a long night too."  
  
Palla-Palla smiled and, without any hesitation, got up and walked over to the door. The others were stunned at the hospitality they received and followed too.  
  
Darien laid Reeni on the couch and went into the kitchen and made everybody something to eat.  
  
Reeni opened her eyes half way and looked into the beautiful amber eyes she knew so well, noticing, also, that he was holding her hand.  
  
"Do you think those people will come back for me," she asked quietly.  
  
"They might. If they're desperate enough I'm 100% positively sure they will."  
  
Reeni didn't like the answer even though she knew he was probably right.  
  
Something had caught her eye and she turned to see Darien standing in the corner, but facing the opposite direction. She smiled and felt tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Darien," she whispered quietly. He turned around at the sound of his name and saw Reeni looking at him.  
  
He walked over to her and knelt down and held her closely. "I'm so glad you're safe. We were all so worried when we saw the window. I thought something bad would happen to you; even worse than what had already happened."  
  
"I'm all right, Darien. I swear. Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye and everybody else, they all risked their lives for me. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if they hadn't found out I'd been kidnapped."  
  
Darien was lost for words so he just held his future daughter closely. Helios knelt back down, taking Reeni's hand once again, and put his cheek on it rubbing it back and forth; she knew was just as happy.  
  
Everybody ate the well-cooked meal and fell asleep in the living room. In the morning their alarm clock was a screaming, hysterical Serena.  
  
Darien tried calming her down and tried to explain but couldn't get his voice to go higher than Serena's and gave up when he felt tugging at his shirt.  
  
He bent down to hear the whisper Reeni was giving him, "Let me handle this. You did enough last night."  
  
He nodded and stepped back. Serena didn't see Reeni and kept on yelling. "MEATBALLL BRAIN!! WILL YOU SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW!" Serena stopped shouting at the final 'now' and looked down to see who was yelling back at her.  
  
She gasped at the sight of Reeni and fiercely grabbed her and hugged her and everything she could do at the moment to show that she was glad to have her back.  
  
"Who's shouting? What's going on," Lita asked rubbing her eyes and looking at the crowd in the living room. She forgot her question when she saw Reeni and so did everybody else when they were about to answer it for her.  
  
Everybody was trying to hug and get to Reeni all at once, but Reeni didn't care because she would've done the same thing in the same situation or even a different one.  
  
That afternoon the scouts went out to do some errands and suggested that Reeni stayed home. Amy and Darien thought of the same thing and asked the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet would stay and help Helios take care of things.  
  
They agreed and cleaned the entire house once everybody left as a surprise and also a thank you for trusting the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet and letting them stay at the house for a while.  
  
Once they were done they were all bushed and headed to the kitchen for a rest.  
  
"Is anybody thirsty," asked Reeni looking in the refrigerator, "I'm afraid all we have is root-beer."  
  
Everyone didn't care if they had olive oil, they were just really thirsty and needed something to go down their parched throats.  
  
Reeni poured some glasses and handed them each a glass.  
  
After each of them finished Hawk's Eye spoke in a confused tone, "That's funny. I feel really strange."  
  
"Me too," piped up Tiger's Eye. "Let me guess. It's a tingling feeling that's feels like it's surrounding your entire body. Am I right," guessed Fish Eye.  
  
The two nodded and the Amazoness Quartet nodded with them, showing they felt the same way.  
  
Suddenly, Reeni started to glow her pink color that she only glows when she transforms into her sugar energy form except it didn't engulf her like usual. Instead, it influenced pink shades to surround everyone except Helios.  
  
A few minutes later the bright light came and no one could keep his or her eyes open.  
  
Once they could open their eyes again the first thing they realized was that the Amazoness Quartet and Amazon Trio had grown down to a child.  
  
Reeni was the last to stop glowing and once she did she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Reeni, are you okay? What happened," Helios asked kneeling down to help her back up. He pulled her closely into a safe embrace and looked at her yearningly for her to answer to show she was safe.  
  
Reeni lifted her hand to his chest and held onto him as if she would never see him again. She looked into his eyes, which were full of expression.  
  
"Some of my.sugar energy. It left me," Reeni had said in a weak voice.  
  
Helios quickly looked up at the others and was confused at how they had become younger.  
  
"Palla-Palla thinks that Reeni's energy went into us, making Palla-Palla and friends be younger."  
  
"Palla-Palla's got a point there," agreed Ves-Ves, "It's the only possible explanation."  
  
The others nodded too.  
  
"What I don't understand is: how come we went back to youth? I mean we changed into children of Reeni's age," explained Jun-Jun.  
  
"Is that all you can't understand, Jun-Jun? What's puzzling me is why Reeni's priceless and very powerful sugar energy came to us in the first place," asked Cere-Cere.  
  
"Yeah, it just doesn't make any sense. I mean I liked my childhood when I was a hawk but being in a human form and a child at the same time is just confusing," thought Hawk's Eye.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon pondering over this and were in for a lot of trouble if the other scouts started to ask questions.  
  
Daren and Chibi came in first to see how the others were doing and got the biggest shock of their lives when they saw the seven former villains as kids.  
  
Reeni and Helios couldn't explain anything and the others were just the same like they had lockjaw or something.  
  
Everybody else dropped their bags and had their jaws fall nearly to the floor at the sight of the once evil villains now children when they left the house as them adults.  
  
Reeni looked down and broke out screaming, "It's all my fault, I swear it. My sugar energy did something weird to their drinks that I gave them and it was only root-beer and it made some of my power go into them I guess and made them become younger!"  
  
Everybody could only stare at Reeni. She was in tears now and tried running out of the room to go into her room, but Helios wouldn't allow it. He held her as tightly as possible no matter how much she told him to let her go he wouldn't let her leave the room.  
  
Soon enough she stopped screaming and dropped to her knees with Helios still holding, trying to comfort her and make her calm down.  
  
Soon after a few minutes she just stopped everything all together and stood up, facing the door.  
  
Everyone was surprised by it and Marie asked, "What's wrong, Reeni?" Reeni couldn't stop staring at the door and than finally walked towards it.  
  
She looked out it like in some sort of trance but came back to real life again and gasped, running out the door and down the street.  
  
It was close to dark but it didn't seem to bug Reeni, it felt like she could see perfectly.  
  
Everyone tried to follow, but even with the flashlights Palla-Palla concocted Reeni had gotten too good of a head start.  
  
Than Reeni stopped running when she got to the market, staring at two human formed shadows with four bigger creatures' shadows behind them.  
  
Reeni didn't move until she heard a noise of feet running behind her. She turned and saw everyone in Sailor Scouts form.  
  
'I guess they made everyone who couldn't protect themselves in a descent way stay at the house," thought Reeni turning back to face the shadows.  
  
Reeni focused with all her strength and realized who it was. She looked at them with her Sailor Mini Moon look and yelled to them, "What are you doing here? Are you up to more mischievous tricks to get my sugar energy than you're dead wrong because Sailormoon and the Sailor Scouts are here to stop you. That's right they know what you almost did to me if it wasn't for my friends than you would've won, but you didn't so just leave me alone."  
  
The two just laughed at the little speech.  
  
Reeni was now ticked off, "If you think that's funny, than you'll find this hilarious! Mini Glitter Prism Power!" The entire group of villains stepped back.  
  
Celebes glared at her brother, "I told you there had to be some sort of catch to this capturing of the Sugar Princess!"  
  
"Well don't look at me! How was I supposed to know the Sugar Princess was also a Sailor Scout! It's not my fault! At least I was trying," her brother yelled back.  
  
"For the last time! I'M NOT THE SUGAR PRINCESS! I KNOW OF NO CREATURE OR PERSON CALLED THAT," Mini Moon yelled back now ready to kill them if they said it again.  
  
Helios came next to Mini Moon and held her hand tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought Sailormoon and the other Sailor Scouts told you and the others stay behind," Mini Moon asked confused.  
  
"They did, but I couldn't bear it if you got hurt or kidnapped again. Besides, I can help you. The proof is looking at your brooch."  
  
Mini Moon looked at her brooch and sure enough it was reacting to the Gold Crystal by glowing a golden color.  
  
"I can't believe it. What's going on? It never did that before when you were Pegasus with the Gold Crystal."  
  
"I couldn't help you like I can now, Mini Moon. Now, are you ready?"  
  
"You bet." She faced her opponents once more, still holding onto Helios' hand.  
  
They nodded without looking at each other and called out together in unison, "Golden Sugar Powers.COMBINE!"  
  
The other scouts couldn't believe what was happening, let alone see it. A bright golden and pink light burst the moment they finished.  
  
It stayed like that for minutes. Sailormoon was getting worried about both of her friends and one of them was her real family.  
  
"Mini Moon.Helios!"  
  
No luck. No answer. 


	8. Gone

Meanwhile, inside the blinding, pink light, Reeni and Helios stood together.  
  
As they both started to glow white, Reeni asked Helios, "Uh? Helios, is this supposed to happen? I'm getting kinda scared. Are we in any sort of danger?"  
  
Her true love turned to look at her and replied calmly, "No, dearest Reeni. I would never put you into any kind of danger on purpose. You'll see soon enough what is happening. Just stay calm, okay?"  
  
Reeni smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and felt a transformation coming over her. Her Sailor Mini Moon form glowed a golden color and faded piece by piece. Her hair fell down to her back instead of the usual style it was meant to be in for Mini Moon, her tiara remained gold, but shaped itself straight instead of curving upward, it also had a new object within it. Instead of a red gem, a small unicorn horn with Pegasus wings sprouting from the sides. Her top was now a swirling white with overlapped sleeves like when she transformed into her Super form. Down at where her gloves were supposed to be she had two gold bracelets on one wrist. Her skirt was the original size, but, instead of white, gold, and pink, it was a bright, solid white with glitter swirling around in it (basically it was matching her top). Around her waist was a gold belt with the same symbol as the treasure in her tiara. Down at her boots, they too, were white with glitter swirling within them to match the rest of her uniform except it had gold trimming at the top. Her accessories changed only a little bit. Her bow (on her chest) was gold, pink, and white mixed to together like camouflage. Her choker was gold with pink and white gems in the center of the crescent moon in the middle. And her earrings were gold crescent moons with tiny, pink and white mixed gems in the middle.  
  
The bright, pink light surrounding her faded away and revealed to the other scouts what had happened.  
  
"Wow! Look at her you guys, it's a miracle," commented Mars  
  
"Yes, it is amazing, scouts, but where is Helios in all this if they said 'combined'," asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
What Reeni did know that none of the others did was that Helios' spirit had gone into Reeni as his body disappeared so that they could combine as they said.  
  
"Look, though, isn't she beautiful," commented Venus. Everyone had to agree with her.  
  
Reeni opened her eyes, which were still facing her opponents, to look back at her fellow scouts who were staring back at her in awe and she smiled slightly at them. She turned back around to face those who kidnapped her and announced, "You've hurt enough innocent people with your evil ways and I.we won't take anymore of it. With the power of the Golden Crystal and my Sugar Energy, Helios and I have been able to create, not weak Sailor Mini Moon with her soul mate, Helios, next to her, but I Sailor Dream Sugar Mini Moon; Sailor Dream for short, the fighting form of the sugar princess. And in the name of all that is filled with sweetness, dreams, and everything good, I shall punish you!"  
  
Her opponents just laughed at her and the little sister stepped forward, "You think that just because you changed your outfit a little bit, because of your pretty boy I might add, that you can beat us. You're so completely and utterly wrong!" She lifted her arms so the were lined up with Sailor Dream and called out, "Dark Energy, destroy this fluffy-headed brat! Dark Energy, Dark Light Attack!" A dark stream of pitch-black energy shot from her hands and were headed full steam at Sailor Dream.  
  
All the other scouts gasped at what Sailor Dream Sugar Mini Moon had coming for her, but the newly created scout just stood there looking at it like it was a bunny she had seen all her life hopping towards her.  
  
The next thing that happened was a pink bubble surrounded Sailor Dream and the attack simply passed through it with out scathing the soldier. The bubble vanished and Sailor Dream spoke again, "If you think you can defeat me with cheap tricks than you have another thing coming. In this form it is like I have been in years of training with my newly discovered powers and now have mastered everything I can do. Basically I am at full strength like this with my Sugar Energy Power and there is nothing you can do make me stop you."  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Everyone turned to see the Amazoness Quartet; Cere-Cere was stepped forward since she was the one that spoke.  
  
"Cere-Cere, what are you doing here? It's dangerous and you've been turned into a little kid, sorta," commented Sailor Mars.  
  
"We can't sit back any longer and let you scouts do the work for something we, too, are meant to do as well," explained Ves-Ves.  
  
Everyone was confused now and Palla-Palla stepped forwards this time.  
  
"What Palla-Palla and Palla-Palla's sisters are trying to say is that we too have our own little secrets. We aren't supposed to be as you see us now, but we are scouts too."  
  
Everyone was thinking over this new bit of information.  
  
"It's easier to show you than to explain to you. You see we are in a split form right now. Nobody would have ever guessed that are other forms are here standing somewhat closely to us even if we said that they are the forms standing two centimeters away. They are the best friends of Sailor Mini Moon and Reeni of the future moon kingdom, the Silver Millenium Crystal Tokyo. They have watched out for Reeni through all times imaginable as we, my sisters and I, waited for the day when Reeni stood alone as a proud scout, waiting for her protectors to come. We waited for this day for so long and now it has finally arrived. Mini Moon, it is time for the true battle to begin," Jun-Jun plainly stated like it was no big deal, but in an important way.  
  
Sailor Dream walked up to them and glowed the familiar gold and Helios appeared next to Reeni.  
  
"They changed back, but how come Reeni didn't stay Mini Moon like she was when they first combined," Tuxedo Mask asked thoughtfully.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads.  
  
"It's because I used some of my powers so I got weakened some. Don't worry though; I can still become Mini Moon in a little while after I've rested a bit. I promise once I become stronger it won't matter any," explained Reeni without even looking back at the scouts, but still looking at the Amazoness Quartet.  
  
The four sisters stood in a straight line holding hands from Cere-Cere, Palla-Palla, Jun-Jun, and lastly Ves-Ves. Cere-Cere started a chant and they each said a small bit of it going down the line. "We are the four protectors of the princess of the future moon, Princess Reeni," Cere-Cere started.  
  
"We spilt apart in two separate people waiting for the day the soldier, Mini Moon, would stand alone as a proud soldier with her Helios, her love, with her," Palla-Palla second.  
  
Third was Jun-Jun," That day has come where the Amazoness Quartet would join back into one to fight with our leader as we were meant to live."  
  
Lastly was Ves-Ves, "Truly, we are the Asteroid Scouts of the future. We are here to protect from here on in the princess of the future Crystal Tokyo of the Silver Millenium."  
  
Together they all said their sailor name in unison. "Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta."  
  
Each name in the same order as the line they were in. As they each said their name they glowed their scout color. Cere-Cere glowed yellow, Palla- Palla blue, Jun-Jun green, and Ves-Ves red. They were now the Asteroid Scouts like they all said they were.  
  
The Mini Scouts had fused back where they belonged.  
  
Reeni stepped forward. "I can't believe it. You guys are the ones from my dreams. Now it's a dream come true."  
  
The new scouts smiled and pointed out that there was still the enemy to take care of.  
  
Reeni turned around and said, "I can't you guys."  
  
Everyone was now depressed at another piece of sad information.  
  
"I haven't regained enough energy to transform, even into normal Mini Moon instead of Super."  
  
"No problem," Sailor Ceres replied with excitement, "Scouts! Let's Do It!"  
  
"Yeah! Alright, let's get busy with it," the others cheered.  
  
"Pallas Waterfalls!" A large waterfall-rushing gust of water sprang from Sailor Pallas' hands and flushed right at the enemies standing before them.  
  
"Juno Sparks!" Large thunder sparks burst out of a huge blackness cloud that appeared in Sailor Juno's hands.  
  
"Ceres Heart Attack!" Shooting hearts rushed their way at the fiends a ways ahead.  
  
"Time for my flames of fire! Vesta Fireballs!" Fireballs moved their way towards the enemy in a burning ambition of flames.  
  
All attacks joined together and hit the two family members full force. It wasn't long before the smoke from the attacks cleared and when it did it showed that there was nothing there.  
  
"I'm guessing that either they ran when we couldn't see them or you girls really got rid of them," Jupiter thought out loud.  
  
They all changed back and started back to Serena's house. Helios hesitated a moment before walking quickly next to Reeni and grabbing her wrist adding, "We'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Reeni."  
  
After they were clear out of sight Helios turned back from watching the now deserted street and let go of his love's wrist only to occupy his hands by wrapping his hands around Reeni's waist and pulling her closer.  
  
"Helios.what did you want to talk to me about," Reeni began, a little unsure and a little confused.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you're going to be mine forever." Reeni blushed and she knew once she locked eyes with Helios' that it was completely noticeable too. She looked down but was forced to look back up again when Helios let go of his other hand behind her back and lifted her chin up to look back at him.  
  
He wasn't sure of why he was acting like this but he knew that it was scaring his dearest Reeni out of her mind a little bit.  
  
Instead, he drew his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips as carefully as he could as to not scare her more than he had already to show he wasn't completely going insane.  
  
Reeni knew that Helios was only kissing her lightly and decided to show that she wasn't scared anymore. She pushed forward and made the kiss a little harder that made both of them almost lose their balanced, forcing them that if they didn't part they would fall on the concrete so they parted the kiss to maintain their balances. Helios smiled at Reeni and in return she snuggled closely to him. He wrapped his arm around her and they started to head home and meet the others.  
  
When they arrived back home the newest scouts were explaining some answers that the others had for them.  
  
Reeni only had one question on her mind at the moment so she asked it. "What happened to the Mini Scouts?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her and than turned back to the others, nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well," Ves-Ves began, "it's hard to explain really. You could call it split personality really. In short we were them and we were the Amazoness Quartet at the same time. We had to split up in fact we were forced to. We aren't sure why but we did. For some reason tonight triggered something and we, our two halves, fused back together again forming the real scouts you were supposed to turn up with. The Asteroid Scouts, us in other words, still have all the memories of both halves if that's what your wondering." She finished and saw Reeni's content expression on her face and knew that she said something that Reeni obviously wanted to hear.  
  
Her and Helios both went and sat on the couch. Serena and Darien both knew she was tired immediately and it was no question why. They also knew that Helios probably would try and stay up all night just to make sure she was going to be safe. They mentally nodded to each other and retreated from the table to retrieve some blankets and pillows.  
  
They gave them to the two on the couch and than made their ways back to the table.  
  
Helios covered his love with a blanket and caressed her cheek for a moment before having sleep overcome him as well.  
  
A large crass through the window had woken up everyone in the house. Helios held Reeni close to him as they saw a note tied to a block lie innocently on the floor.  
  
After minutes of staring at it Reeni removed herself from the boy holding her despite his objection and detached the note from the brick. She read it out loud as she saw the others rush downstairs ready to fight. She took a deep breath and started with all eyes in the room on her.  
  
Dearest Princess,  
  
I hear that you have finally transformed to your fighting form for your Sugar Energy Power. Very amusing really, now I might have a bit of a challenge capturing you, but that's all the better for me since I'm always looking for a good challenge. Also, I hear that your little 'Asteroid Scouts' as they are called have appeared at last. No matter to me anyway, I can get rid of them very easily. I hope you are ready for the biggest fight of your life and I hope you don't get frightened by the sight of blood because I'm assuring you now that there will be a lot of that. Have a nice night and I'll see you in the morning. Get lots of sleep by the way. I want you to be at your fullest fighting capabilities tomorrow so it won't be too easy to defeat you and take your powers away from you.  
  
Signed,  
  
Anonymous  
  
Nobody was able to sleep that night after that. They were too afraid of what might happen to Reeni.  
  
Reeni already knew that all the fun things she had in mind like spending time with the new scouts and getting to know them and getting used to them instead of the others. Also she was looking forward to a work free day that day but the note obviously wanted those plans ruined as well.  
  
She shrugged and complained to herself that it wasn't fair but she knew it wouldn't help the situation at all.  
  
Darien made cocoa for everyone and settled himself down next to his future daughter and the armrest.  
  
Than something happened that nobody expected. Reeni fazed out and than disappeared.  
  
No one knew what to do and Helios was freaking out even though he tried to stay calm for Reeni's sake. He knew everyone would see through that though and he would end up breaking up on somebody's shoulder.  
  
He couldn't help the tears falling down his face after he fell down on the couch after everyone tried to sense where it had come from using their planet and asteroid powers. He knew Darien felt useless at the time as well as Pararoo.  
  
None of them really had a planet or anything that they were a symbol of so in these types of situations they were useless. He was on the urge of tears now and he didn't even care if he exploded. He knew nobody would be the slightest bit surprised so instead of stopping them he burst out. It wasn't long either before he felt the person next to him bring him closer and try to calm him down.  
  
It felt like an eternity before he actually stopped and looked to see who was trying to ease the pain. It was Darien. He knew that his future self, King Endymion, was connected to him thru dream waves. Helios knew he would be seeing a lot of him once Reeni and him got closer and Reeni actually stayed in the future too.  
  
He knew they would talk a lot and Helios would explain all kinds of worries about Reeni that he had to her father and he would explain things back and help him thru the situations.  
  
He was glad Darien was just like King Endymion even though that part of him wouldn't open up for a long time because he just wanted to know that he wasn't the only one who was going to be completely upset over this. He knew that his tears wouldn't be the only one who would shed tears; his were just the first ones to be brave enough and come out.  
  
Darien smiled a little and sat Helios back up so he would be supporting himself. He saw the Asteroid Scouts still trying to find some connection to Reeni that would help find her while the other scouts were gathered around Rae hoping that she would get a vision or something that would tell them where they could find their pink-haired scout.  
  
He than saw Pararoo standing in the corner holding tears back the best he could. Lastly the small Amazon Trio who, sadly, weren't really scouts but were able, thanks to Reeni's powers, to live and spend a childhood life standing around together.  
  
Diana and her parents were on the chair closest to the broken window and were looking out of it as if hoping that somehow she was just going appear. 


	9. Final Show Down

Reeni appeared in a large palace. It mostly like it was decorated in shadows it was so dark but light was actually shining in through the few windows above.  
  
She walked down one of the halls where light seemed to filter through the most. There weren't many portraits of people but there were many of flowers of different sorts and colors. She gasped when she saw the one portrait where there people.  
  
The picture hung at the end near a large window, casting light over the whole showing. Reeni herself stood at the top of the picture in her princess form, Helios standing next to her in his usual attire with the Golden Crystal shining brightly above them. The asteroid scouts stood below them. Ceres below Reeni with flowers blowing across her form, Vesta standing beside her and underneath Helios with flames encircling her form lightly, Juno stood below Ceres with electricity wrapped in a swirl around her, and lastly Pallas stood under Vesta and beside Juno with a beautiful waterfall cascading behind her.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it princess?" A cheerful voice said behind her.  
  
Reeni jumped and quickly turned around her. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" She demanded.  
  
The man turned his gaze to her and smiled. "Where are my manors in front of one of the royals? Please forgive me," he bowed to her.  
  
Reeni was confused but didn't let it show.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself to her highness. My name is Aristae. You did get my note I sent you, did you not?"  
  
"So you're the one who sent it, but then why are you acting all nice? Why not be like the rest of them and have me chained to a wall to take my power away greedily."  
  
"Because I, my dear princess, am a gentlemen and aren't like the others. I like to have a fight once in a while. It's hard to find a good competitor to go up against these days. But you have great power and I'd love to win it over."  
  
"You… this is all a game for you isn't it? My power is just some prize for you isn't it? Well this isn't a game for me; it's real. I want to go home! I want to go back to my life!"  
  
"You can go home when I'm through with you. I'm sorry for having to keep you here, but rules of the game are made by me and I don't make exceptions. Now, I'm sure you'd like to know where your room is since I did say in the note that are battle was to be scheduled for tomorrow. Is evening all right with you? I wasn't sure how long you liked to sleep."  
  
"You aren't listening to me! I want to go home, please! Just leave me alone!" Reeni fell to her knees and held her face in her hands so Aristae wouldn't see her tears. She was tired and she hated this power that everybody seemed to know about and want except for her.  
  
"Now, now my dear. I promise I'll let you go home when the games are over. I'll even personally see to it that if you win I'll escort you home and make sure nobody bothers you again."  
  
Reeni looked up. "And I if lose?"  
  
"I'll get your power and you probably won't survive having it taken from you."  
  
Reeni gasped and looked back down at the marble floors. "I'll do it." She whispered. She was desperate and would now do anything to get some peace in her life. 'How could I ever wished to be different and more special than the other scouts when I was younger? I was so selfish! I wish I could take it all back now!'  
  
"Follow me, my princess. I'll take you to your room. I'm sure you'll want to get some rest for tomorrow." Aristae turned and walked down another hall, going slowly so Reeni would have time to catch up.  
  
Reeni stood and followed after the one who promised her freedom. She couldn't believe she just made a deal with one of her enemies but he did promise her the riddance of any more attacks to her to her power and she had nothing else to believe in.  
  
Aristae stopped a few minutes later in front of a large wooden door in one of the towers. "I'm sure you'd like dinner in your room so I'll have it sent to you. Unless of course, you'd like to share it with me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I'm not feeling very hungry."  
  
"No? Alright then, there's a silver bell by the door on the inside if you change your mind. Ring it once if you need something and twice if you're hungry. I'll leave you to yourself then. See you in the afternoon." He left down the hall once more.  
  
Reeni looked out the tower window opposite of her door. It was a beautiful scene and she would've loved to enjoy it had the situation be happier for her. She slipped her hands into her pajama pants and gasped, pulling out her communicator.  
  
'Duh! Of course! How could I have forgotten about this? I always have it with me even when I'm sleeping!'  
  
With a smile and a mischievous glint in her amber eyes she turned and walked into her current bedroom.  
  
She looked around and was about to walk back out and throw herself out the window, but stopped herself before she got to the door. She couldn't believe she was thinking this but she thought the room was beautiful.  
  
There was a round canopy bed in the middle of the room and all the walls had pictures of her family and she even found one of Helios. There was a large window at the other end of the room overlooking a large lake and a beautiful waterfall cascading down in the crystal clear waters. It sort of made her think that Aristae had been watching her and didn't just think of her a girl with strong powers. It made her feel a little uncomfortable about being around him now.  
  
Shaking those thoughts away she sat down on the bed and pulled out her communicator. Pushing the pink button with the crescent moon on it she waited for Serena to pick it up.  
  
After a few seconds, not Serena', but Diana's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"PRINCESS REENI!!!!"  
  
Reeni sighed but nodded at her future companion. "Hey, Diana. Is Serena or anybody around?"  
  
"No, they're out looking for any traces of you. Pararoo and Helios are here, but they're broken down in crying fits. After you disappeared Helios just couldn't control himself and he broke down. King Darien had to comfort him and everything. I thought he would explode he cried so hard. And poor Pararoo started to cry shortly after him. The highnesses thought it would be better if they stayed home so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I hope they're okay. Please, Diana, can you bring Helios to communicator? I need to talk to them and I might not have much time."  
  
"Of course, Princess." Diana picked up the small communicator and rushed downstairs. She nudged Helios' knee with her nose and edged him to look up.  
  
"Not now, Diana." He mumbled out.  
  
"But Helios, it's important and I think you need to see this."  
  
Reeni felt terrible. Helios didn't even sound like his normal self. He sounded just so broken. Realizing he wasn't about to look up though she knew the only thing that would made him look up. "Helios, please I need to talk to you."  
  
Helios looked up in surprise and quickly glanced his eyes everywhere and then back down to the kitten, the communicator sitting beside her with his pink-haired maiden looking up at him with a sad smile.  
  
"My maiden!" He picked up the device and held it to him closely before pulling him back to see Reeni's face once more. "My Reeni, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Helios. I'm not sure where I am but the scouts can get to me once you get the communicator to them. Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course, anything for you my princess." He stood and ran out of the house, calling Pararoo after him.  
  
After a few minutes Amy's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey, Amy." Reeni greeted with relief.  
  
"Hello Reeni. Hold on, I'll just trace a few things with my computer real fast and we'll be able to be there in a little bit to get you home."  
  
Reeni smiled and nodded.  
  
Amy's face disappeared and Helios' face came back to the screen. Reeni didn't mind though. She knew it must've been terrible for him to have her in his arms one second and disappear without a trace the next. It must have given him such a fright.  
  
After about fifteen minutes though a sad Amy's face reappeared. "Reeni, something's wrong. It's blocked so I can't get into it without some work first. It's going to take longer than we thought."  
  
"I understand, but I don't have much time. Aristae, the guy who's keeping me here, is acting like this is a game. He said that at tomorrow at noon our fight is to start and if he wins he's going to take it away."  
  
"What happens when you win?"  
  
"If I win then he said he's going to bring me home and personally see to it that nobody bothers me again."  
  
"Well, I'll crack at it as long as I can and as soon as possible we'll teleport and help you out."  
  
"Please hurry. This place is creeping me out. He's actually treating me like royalty. It feels like he's up to something."  
  
Amy nodded and Daren's face replaced hers. "Are you okay, Reeni? He hasn't hurt you has he?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine until tomorrow noon though. That's when I have to start worrying."  
  
"Just try to stay calm and we'll be there as soon as we can. Taiki's working on his computer as well and so his Darien and Amy and Michelle. Hopefully that'll get things done faster."  
  
"I'm counting on you guys."  
  
Daren nodded and looked up for a minute. He looked back down with a frown. "They need the communicator so they can start working on it. Please stay as safe as you can. I'll make sure Helios will be okay too for you."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
The screen went blank and she put it away once more. Looking around she suddenly felt tired and closed her eyes letting sleep claim her.  
  
Waking up she glanced at the clock and it read ten. She shivered lightly and realized that she only had two hours. Pulling her communicator back out she sighed. The screen was blinking with the word 'Offline' meaning the scouts were still working. Standing up she decided to have a walk around and maybe find something to do before Aristae came to retrieve her for their game.  
  
Two hours seem to go by too fast when Aristae appeared in front of her with a smile. She stepped back and quickly transformed into her Super form.  
  
"It's a shame really." Aristae licked his lips as he looked her over. "You really are gorgeous. It's just such a shame that you die if your power it taken from you. Your body wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened."  
  
"Forget it! I'd never be with you even if you kept me alive and safe from everyone else who wanted my power! My love and heart is already given to somebody else and you'll never take that away!"  
  
"I see. Then, your highness, I will truly miss you." He bowed before raising his sword and slicing it back down through the air.  
  
Reeni tried to block the attack but was thrown back against the wall.  
  
Attacks blew everywhere. Some hitting the targets some not, some breaking windows or statues, and others just scraping the person's arm or cheek or leg.  
  
It seemed like hours before Reeni collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.  
  
Aristae laughed at her. "Growing tired are you, princess? I'll help put you to rest?" He pulled the sword down through the air once more but it was pushed back towards him with a great force.  
  
He crashed against the wall and groaned as he looked up. He noticed a burn mark on the floor and heard the snapping of boots against his marble floor. Thinking Reeni was running away he looked further up, but only to see more scouts.  
  
The Asteroid Scouts were standing in front of Reeni and looked completely pissed off. Pararoo and Helios were kneeling over Reeni and making sure she was okay; Helios' eyes glittered with tears as he held the girl who was nearly unconscious.  
  
To his left the Planet Scouts blocked the hall and Tuxedo Mask and the Outer Scouts and Starlites blocked the opposite.  
  
"Nobody touched are leader like that you jerk!" Vesta yelled out at him.  
  
"We won't let you get away with this!" Ceres called out as well.  
  
Helios picked Reeni up in his arms and turned a nasty glare at him that sent shivers down his spine. But even then the jealously couldn't put itself down at the sight. It was true he had started to fall in love with Reeni, maybe he already had. His hopes and dreams were surrounded with the pink-haired scout but as she had told him her heart was taken.  
  
The scouts fired their attacks as best as they could but with his high power level he escaped with scratched and bruises. He swore he would get a taste of her lips and he wasn't going to lose that vow when he was so close. He continued to walk towards the girl despite the other scouts' efforts to stop him or push him away. He was only thrown back before from Mar's and Vesta's attacks because he was caught off guard of them.  
  
Helios backed to the wall with Reeni still clasped in his arms. He wouldn't let this man take anything from Reeni, especially if it would kill her. He would die first.  
  
The girl in the priest's arms then groaned slightly in pain and the auburn eyes opened and blinked slightly. She took in her surroundings before her eyes landed on Helios. She smiled and rose a hand to his cheek, which he leaned into happily.  
  
Jealousy arose in Aristae once more and his pace moved fasted towards them. Her eyes then turned to him in a cold glare that had him frozen in his tracks. It was true Helios' glare had made real shivers run down his back but her glare was much worse.  
  
Helios set her down and helped steady her on her feet before letting her go reluctantly. She stepped forward still glaring at the daring to move toward her love.  
  
"You hurt everything I ever loved. You almost hurt Helios, you've exhausted everybody even if you didn't mean to, but most of all you tried to hurt me. Do you want to know just how angry that makes me. To think that you loved me."  
  
Aristae gasped and stared at her in awe. "How did you…"  
  
"Do you take me for stupid. The paintings, the way you set my room up, the way you gave me little chances to get out of having to play your twisted games, it was only a matter of time before I figured it out and I did. You treated me like royalty because you liked me and you truly didn't want to hurt me. But you did and now you had to go and ruin it by making me pissed off, didn't you?" As she scolded the villain, without realizing it, pink energy started to surround her and her form changed slightly into her Sugar Power form.  
  
Aristae was unconsciously stepping backwards as the energy grew larger.  
  
"… and for all that I won't stand for it!" As she finished the energy around her exploded and released completely from her body as it sailed after Aristae and even crowded all direction so it headed for the scouts as well.  
  
In quickly thinking Mini Pluto raised her staff and called for her shield to protect everybody. After a few minutes the energy died down and the smoke cleared.  
  
The first thing Helios did was he looked for Reeni. He gasped as he saw her unmoving form and clawed at the bubble surround him until it popped as Mini Pluto released it. Immediately he ran towards Reeni, calling her name.  
  
"Reeni! Wake up Reeni! Please you can't leave like this!"  
  
Mercury walked over and knelt on the other side of the future scout. As she looked over Reeni she easily noticed the large decrease in her power as she checked for a heartbeat. In shock she turned to look at everyone else and in a surprised whisper, "It's gone. Her sugar power has completely vanished. The released it to defeat Aristae and it won't ever come back."  
  
Helios looked at her with tears flowing down his cheeks. "What good does that do if she dies?"  
  
Flustered Amy turned back to her mini-computer and typed away. She gasped and smiled lightly at Helios. Turned the computer so he could see more tears flowed down his cheeks from his now red eyes before pulling Reeni's form into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
Mercury turned back to everyone else. She knew Helios would be happy for a heartbeat no matter how small, but even he failed to realize just how small it was. "There's a heartbeat but it's very small. If we don't hurry she might not make it at all."  
  
Helios glanced back up with a determined look. He picked Reeni up in his arms and held her closely. He walked over to Darien and placed his future daughter in his arms. He took a step back and transformed into Pegasus.  
  
"You're life force will help keep her sustained for now, Darien. I'll carry you back to the house quickly so she can be tended to faster."  
  
Darien nodded, remembering how he had done the same for Reeni when Hotaru had been taken over by Mistress Nine and her heart crystal had been taken from her. He nodded to Serena for comfort before being flown out one of the windows, holding Reeni to him tightly.  
  
It was a few weeks later that Reeni had started to show any signs of recovery. True, she hadn't woken up and was far from it but her heartbeat was coming close to normal once more and Darien no longer had to hold her to sustain her. Helios, though, never left her side. He always sat on her windowsill holding her hand, whispering little nothings to her and urging her to open her beautiful amber eyes for him once more.  
  
It wasn't until a few weeks later that Amy came out of the room with a bright smile on her face. Everyone looked into the room quickly after seeing this, thinking that Reeni was awake. All they saw though was Reeni still in the bed with Helios holding her close, the familiar tears rolling down his cheeks. The only difference though was that there was now a smile on her face.  
  
"I have good news everybody." Amy announced after getting their attention once more. Everyone watched her closely, anxious to hear what she had to say. "Reeni's going to be okay, she isn't unconscious anymore; just sleeping."  
  
Smiles broke out on everyone's faces and happy tears started to sparkle in a few eyes. Amy smiled at them and then left to go downstairs.  
  
Daren walked into Reeni's room and sat down on the floor. He took one of her hands and held it to his cheek with a smile. "You're going to be okay now, Reeni. Maybe we'll finally be able to have normal lives for a while. And nobody's going to come after you anymore." He whispered.  
  
Reeni shifted in the bed before amber eyes opened for the first time in a month, confusion clearly written in them. She looked at Helios and raised a hand to wipe his tears away. "What happened?"  
  
Daren's eyes widened and he looked up with a large smile. "You're awake!" He nearly shouted.  
  
"I think I knew that part already. What happened to Aristae?"  
  
"He's gone, my maiden. He's never coming back, you killed him."  
  
"It was risky wasn't it? I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I was just desperate to have my regular life back."  
  
"You knew what you were doing?" Daren asked perplexed.  
  
Reeni nodded sadly. "Yes, I knew. I thought we would never be able to beat him because he was too strong for us even with all of the scouts put together. I knew he had fallen in love me and that just made me ever more angry because that meant they would do anything to win my heart and that also meant they would try to hurt you, Helios. I couldn't ever let that happen."  
  
Helios smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm just glad you're alive. So I guess you know that your sugar power doesn't exist anymore?"  
  
Reeni nodded, a little happier. "Yes, I had to get rid of it. I never wanted it and besides, I was getting tired of every battle I fought I ended up in a bed."  
  
Helios smiled and snuggled up against her. "Now we can be together."  
  
Reeni nodded and played with the curls in his hair. "Always, my dreamer."  
  
Daren smiled at the happy couple. 'They really belong together. And I'm glad they are. Reeni's right; I do think of her as more of a close sister. I could never have her for myself like Helios does. I have part of her heart and that's all I need to know that I have a part of it… a part of her.'  
  
Reeni spent the next couple of days in bed with Helios beside her before she had enough strength to start walking around again. She was brought to the park and the arcade just to have a good time and spend time with her friends.  
  
But all good things come to an end when she received a note from her parents. She read it aloud to everyone.  
  
Dearest Reeni,  
  
Now that your training is nearly complete we'd like you to come home tomorrow morning to fulfill the rest of your duties as princess. We've missed you very much and we can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
  
Love, Mother and Father  
  
"You have to go home? But will you be able to come back?" Serena asked, half frightened of what the answer could be and half hoping she would be able to.  
  
Reeni looked up with tears in her eyes. Helios came over and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She held onto his arms as she shook her head 'no'.  
  
"My parents told me that once I was done with my training I'd have to stay in the future."  
  
Tears streamed down Serena's cheeks as she repeatedly shook her head no. Her and Reeni had been through too much to be able to just be separated from each other. She knew this day would come sooner or later. Darien continued to hold her as she let silent tears slide from her eyes.  
  
The next morning everybody was standing around the oak tree in the park. It was early enough that nobody else was in the park and they were thankful for that. That way they would be able to have a bit longer of a goodbye.  
  
"We'll miss you, Reeni."  
  
"We hope you'll be happy in the future."  
  
"I'll miss you guys too. I wish I could see you again like this instead of in the future only. You guys always seem too busy for me then, but I'm sure in a few years I'll be busy too."  
  
"Don't let your dad pick any normal guys to court you okay, Reeni. You're far from the average." Mina joked.  
  
"Okay Mina."  
  
The Mini Outer Scouts all gave Reeni a hug and waved her goodbye.  
  
"Maybe I might be able to see you guys in the future too."  
  
"Maybe little princess." Trista told her.  
  
"I should go." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Crystal Key. "I will miss you… all of you very much." More tears began to sparkle in her amber eyes. "And thank you for everything."  
  
She looked up once more and saw Helios standing near the back. He didn't want her to see but he was crying, even though he was terrible at hiding it.  
  
"Helios?"  
  
The keeper of dreams looked up at his name and smiled sadly at his maiden.  
  
"I think I'll miss you most, Helios. Will you be able to visit me?"  
  
"Maybe someday, my precious one, I hope we will."  
  
They hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. Reluctantly they pulled apart. Helios kissed her once more before stepping back to give her room.  
  
Reeni raised the key above her head and took one last breath before calling out, "Crystal Key, take me home!"  
  
The key shown brightly and there was a white flash before everything stopped for a second.  
  
Everyone looked at where Reeni was standing a second before and they sighed sadly.  
  
Darien put his hand on Helios' shoulder to comfort him. "You never know what the future holds, Helios. You might see Reeni in the future more than you think."  
  
Helios nodded and looked up to see Pararoo getting ready to leave as well. "I'll miss you guys. Sweet dreams to all of you." You flew up into the sky and waved once more before taking off. Calling behind him, "Sorry I have to leave so quickly."  
  
Helios took out the Gold Crystal with a sad sigh. "I should be leaving too. My sisters are probably tired of taking care of the shrine without my help. Sorry I have to leave so quickly."  
  
"That's okay, my friend. We understand. Will you be okay though?"  
  
"Of course, King Endymion. I'll just need time." The Gold Crystal shown brightly just as the key before Helios too disappeared back to Elysion.  
  
"Well, girls, I think it's time for us to take our leave as well. We still have some things to do before we follow our leader to the future." Ves-Ves announced.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?" Serena asked, looking up from Darien.  
  
"Sorry, but like Ves said, we do have some things to do before we follow Reeni." Cere replied.  
  
"If you must."  
  
"We'll miss you guys too. Have a good rest of your normal lives I guess." Jun-Jun joked.  
  
"Before you go though can we ask you something?" Rae asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you guys we our kids all along, just split, does that mean we don't have any children in the future."  
  
"Sorry if we brought your hopes up about it, but no you don't. We are sorry we made you think that. The King and Queen knew about it though and so did the scouts of the future."  
  
"And now Reeni knows too. We have a future now the way things are supposed to be."  
  
"You should head out then. We're glad we were able to see you one last time."  
  
"So are we."  
  
Ves-Ves smirked as she got an idea. "Look, a UFO!" She pointed.  
  
Everyone turned their heads quickly in surprise, but looked back to where the girls were standing in confusion. A greater surprise was the girls were no longer there.  
  
"They must not really like goodbyes, huh?" Lita laughed.  
  
Everybody shook their heads.  
  
"We should be going too. We're going find somewhere that will help our dreams come true." Tiger's Eye exclaimed.  
  
Everybody nodded and watched the trio walk off.  
  
"Nothing left to do except go on with or lives now, I guess. We'll see Reeni again in the future. And when that happens she'll be our Reeni, right Darien?"  
  
The future king nodded. "That's right, Serena. Our own little Reeni, and then we'll get to raise her for real." 


End file.
